Akatsuki College
by Alucardsblood
Summary: this is a story about a woman named Okami and her days in College. She mets old friends from her past. The people she meets will bring back on memories and old scars.
1. Chapter 1

a href"Image URL address"/a

Warning: A lot of O.C. stuff lots of swearing hope you like it and a lot of swearing.

Hello my name is Okami. My mom gave me this name because of my eyes. She would say I had the eyes of a wolf. If you've ever seen wolf eyes you would know what I mean. Any way let me tell you a little bit more about myself. I have long white blonde hair that goes past my ass. I love my hair, ha, ha! I have light, pale skin; well not that pale, it's kind of pale. I don't like the sun that much, I'm a bit of a night owl. I'm about 5'6". I'm not telling you my weight, a girl never tells ha, ha! I'm eighteen. Now that you now me a little better I'll start my story.

"Hey Okami, time get up for your first day of College!" a man yelled.

This is Kain, he's best friend. We've been friends since we were little. He's always been there for me, even when my Mom and Dad died.

"God damn it no, I don't want a go!" I yelled, from my room.

"Get that sexy ass of yours out of bed, before I have to come in there!" Kain yelled.

"Fuck you!" I screamed.

"As you wish!" Kain yelled, running into my room.

"Aahhh, say away from me you pervert!" I screamed.

"But you told me to fuck you" Kain purred, jumping on top of me.

"No, I have to get up for school" I gasped.

"Hm, hmm, so you want to get up for school now huh?" Kain purred, kissing my neck.

"Aww, maybe anther five minutes" I moaned.

Kain kissed me on the lips then pulled away.

"Now come on, you don't want to be late for school, you'll never make any new friends that way" Kain said, crawling off me.

I slide my feet over the side of the bed, and got to my feet.

"Hey, you got to wear the uniform they gave you!" Kain yelled, from the other room.

"Fuck that, I'm not wearing a fucking skirt!" I yelled.

Kain walked to the door of my room.

"But you have too" Kain said.

"I'm just going to wear some, jeans and a tee shirt" I growled.

"You'll just get kick out, like the last College" Kain said.

"I could give a rat's ass, and it's the first day of College, so I doubt they will kick me out, for the first day" I said, walking over to my dresser.

"Yeah, but you'll just wear about the same thing again tomorrow, and when you get three warnings, you'll get kicked out" Kain explained.

"So" I said, pulling out a pair of jeans, and a tee shirt.

"God what is it with you, it cost money to go to College" Kain snapped.

"Piss off, I don't care, I get enough money from my art, and what Mom and Dad left me!" I snapped.

Kain sighed and walked over to me.

Kain walked over to me, and wrapped his arms around me.

"I know but this College has a great art program, and I don't want you to miss out" Kain whispered, in my ear.

"I'll talk to the Head master of the school, and see if I can wear the guy's uniform" I side, getting dressed.

"Yeah, I know how you talk" Kain laughed.

"Hey I would get to things I want, and he would get a good time" I purred.

"You had better hope, they don't start calling you a whore, like high school" Kain said.

"If they do, they'll end up like that last bitch that called one, two broken arms and a broken leg" I growled.

Kain shook his head, and walked away.

I walked out of my room, and to the kitchen.

"So, sexy what did you make me?" I purred, sitting down.

"You don't have time to eat" Kain said.

"Just some toast would work" I whined.

"I know, and I made you some, I just wanted to give you a hard time" Kain said, smiling, and handing me my toast.

I took it from him, and took a bite.

"Come on before you're late" Kain ordered, walking out of the kitchen.

I got to my feet, and walked out of the kitchen.

"Hey, do you know why they called the school Akatsuki College?" I asked.

"Your going there, shouldn't you know?" Kain laughed.

"All I know is the art program, and that's I really cared about" I said, walking past him.

"Well what heard, was the founders named it that, two supper rich guys. I think their names are Pein and Madara, but that's all I know" Kain said.

"Cool I hope their hot, and not so ugly old guys" I said, walking to the door.

"Oh wait, I think their both students but the Madara, guy is in under cover so he can keep an eye on things around the College" Kain said.

"Dude, that's even cooler" I squealed.

"I think it's creepy" Kain said, walking over to me.

"You ready to go?" Kain asked.

"Yeah, I guess" I answered, grabbing my backpack.

We walked out of the house, and to Kain's convertible.

I jumped over the door, and into the set.

"Damn it, I wish you wouldn't do that, your going to scratch the paint!" Kain snapped.

I smiled.

"If I do I'll pay for it" I said.

Kain walked to the driver's side door, and got in.

"I know you will" Kain growled.

Kain started the car, and we drove away from the house.

I turned on the radio, and the song Stronger from Kaney West was playing.

"God, I love this song" I said happily.

I took us a half an hour to arrive at the College.

"Damn, look at all the hotties" Kain gasped.

"Mmm, tell me about it" I purred, looking around.

I jumped out of the car.

"Damn it, stop doing that!" Kain snapped.

"Don't you tell me to stop every time?" I laughed.

"Yeah, what ever!" Kain growled.

"I'll see you after school sexy" I purred, walking away.

Honk! Honk!

"EASY FRESHMEN!" Kain screamed.

Search!

Kain sped away waving.

"Fucking asshole!" I screamed, flipping him the bird.

"God damn asshole, if he gets me raped, I'll never fuck him again" I hissed, to myself.

I walked throw the courtyard.

"Ooowww, hey baby!" a man yelled.

"Hey, if you're easy come over here, and give me a good time!" anther man yell.

I was bout to scream at him but was cut off.

"Shut the fuck up assholes!" a woman with blue hair screamed.

The woman walked over to me.

"Hi, I see your new here my name is Konan, and sorry about the assholes around here" Konan said, holding out her hand.

I took her hand and shook it.

"Hey, I'm Okami, and it's no big deal, I would have kicked their asses anyway" I said, smiling.

"Would you like me to show you around?" Konan said.

"Yeah that would be so cool" I said, smiling.

"Hey, Konan, hm!" a blonde man yell, running up to us.

"Hey, Deidara!" Konan said, smiling.

"So who's this, hm?" Deidara asked.

"Okami she's a freshmen, and I'm going to show her around" Konan answered.

"Hey, sup!" I asked, smiling.

"You don't mind, if I join you do you, hm?" Deidara asked.

"Not at all" Konan answered.

"Hey, where's your uniform, hm?" Deidara asked.

"I'm not wearing a God damn skirt!" I snapped.

Deidara was about to say something but stopped.

"And why not young lady?" a man growled, from behind me.

I turned.

"Pein!" Konan squealed, and wrapped her arms around him.

"You're Pein?" I asked.

"Yeah, and why won't you wear your uniform? It is the College policy" Pein growled hugging Konan back.

"I don't give a damn if its College policy. I don't want to become an easy target for some sicko" I growled.

"I could let it pass if you wear a skirt for one mouth, and see how you feel after that, and if you still don't like it then come talk to me, and we'll disuse what we will do" Pein said.

"No, I won't wear a fucking skirt!" I snapped.

"Then I will have you kicked out" Pein said, calmly.

I thought about what Kain said.

"Fine only for a mouth" I huffed, folding my arms over my chest.

"Good now come with me, and I will get you your uniform" Pain ordered, then walked away with Konan following him.

I looked at Deidara.

"I take it their going out" I said.

"Yeah since freshmen year, your lucky Konan was there, or he probly would have kick you out, right here and now, hm" Deidara said, looking at me.

"Nah, I bet I could have talked him into letting me stay" I purred.

"Are you coming young lady" Pein snapped, back to me.

"Yes Daddy!" I yelled.

Pein grinned, and walked away.

Deidara shook his head.

"He's going to make you pay for that one, hm" Deidara said.

"What makes you think, I won't like it?" I purred, walking away.

Deidara followed me.

We caught up to Pein and Konan, as they walked up to the College building.

We walked into the Building.

We walked up to a large counter.

"Yes, Pein Sir!" a young woman said.

"I need you to get her a uniform" Pein ordered.

'Yes Sir, Miss may I ask your name?" I woman asked.

"Okami Akuma**yajuu" I answered.**

**The room grew quite.**

**I looked around and sighed.**

"**Here it comes" I thought to myself**

"**Akumayajuu are you the daughter of **Kawauso Akumayajuu, the famous painter, and Horror story writer" the woman, behind the counter gasped.

"Not to mention, the **daughter **of the famous Wasurenagusa Akuma**yajuu, the clothing designer" anther women added.**

"**Yeah, yeah, and the Granddaughter of **Fukurou Akuma**yajuu, the Akumayajuu humble drug company" I growled.**

"**Don't you have an Uncle, that's in business with you Grandfather?" a man asked.**

'**Yeah" I growled.**

"**I hear his mad is that true?' the man asked.**

**I didn't answer.**

"**Enough her uniform!" Pein snapped.**

"**Uh Sir, one was sent to her" the woman behind the counter said.**

"**I didn't get it" I said.**

"**Oh I see" the woman said.**

"**I will be right back" the woman said, getting to her feet**

"**Hold on, I got something to say" I said.**

**The woman looked at me.**

"**If this get out to the news that I'm here, I swear to Lord Jashin, I will kill everyone on this room, and if you don't believe me try me. They will never find the bodies, I know people, so don't fucking tempt me got it!" I hissed.**

**The people in the room stared at me wide eyed.**

"**I'm fucking serious, I will make you disappear" I hissed.**

"**Ahem, yes her uniform" Pein ordered.**

'**Yes Sir" the woman said, walking away quickly.**

"**Hey, Itachi are you going to join the team, or are you to much of a rich boy for that?" a man asked, walking up to the counter.**

"**Shut up Kisame, I'm thinking about it' Itachi hissed, walking up to the counter.**

"**Hey Itachi, long time no see" I purred.**

"**Okami is that you I haven't" Itachi was cut off.**

"**See me in like five to six years" I finished, smiling.**

"**Yeah, it's good to see you again, you going here now?" Itachi asked.**

"**Yeah, for the art program" I answered.**

"**You're going into the art program, hm?" Deidara gasped.**

"**Yeah, trying to get an Art degree" I answered.**

"**Wow me too, hm!" Deidara said, happily.**

"**It would be really cool, if we were in the same class" I said, looking a Pein.**

**Pein smiled.**

"**Hey Okami, I want you to meet Kisame, he's a friend of mine" Itachi said, pointing to a blues skinned man next to him.**

"**What you have friends" I laughed.**

**Itachi growled.**

"**Oh come on, I was just kidding" I said.**

**I hugged him, and he hugged me back.**

"**Public display of affection is not allowed, in school" a man with short; spiky black hair hissed, walking up to us. **

"**Madara Sir, I'm sorry I should have stopped her, it just their friends" Pein was cut off.**

"**Calm down, it's alright I was just joking" Madara said smiling.**

"**Wow, your Madara, you're so hot" I gasped.**

"**Okami!" Pein snapped.**

"**Its alright, you're a pretty one yourself" Madara purred. **

**Madara put his hand on my chin lifting my face up so my eyes met his.**

**He came inches from my face.**

**I blushed a little.**

**Ring!**

"**I'm sorry, I have to get to class" I said pulling away, and running off.**

"**Wait your uniform!" Pein yelled.**

'**After class!" I yelled.**

**I ran down the hall, and stopped.**

"**Wow, that was close" I whispered to myself.**

"**Where is that schedule?" I asked myself, looking threw my bag.**

"**Are you last Miss?" a man asked.**

**I looked up.**

"**No, just looking for my schedule then I will be last" I laughed.**

**I found my schedule, and looked at it.**

"**Ok, my first class is with Professor Orochimaru" I said.**

"**Will, it's your lucky day my dear, I'm Professor Orochimaru" Orochimaru said, smiling.**

"**Oh good" I said, smiling.**

**Orochimaru started walking way.**

**I followed him.**

**We walked down the hall to a room.**

"**This is my room, I do hope you won't be late for my classes" Orochimaru said.**

"**I don't plan on it Sir" I said, smiling.**

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

a href"Image URL address"/a

Warning: A lot of O.C. stuff and making out and swearing hope you like it.

Ok now where was I? Oh yeah left for my first day of College. Meet Konan and Deidara and Pein. Got yelled at for not having my uniform on told Pein I don't wear skirts. He gave me a wager if I wore the skirt for a mouth and still didn't like it we would talk. Want to get a new one and ran into an old friend Itachi. Meet Kisame and all most made out with a man named Madara. Left for my first class and met my Professor Orochimaru and went to class ok back to the story.

We walked into the room.

"Damn, this place is huge!" I gasped.

"I see, you have never been to College before" Orochimaru purred.

"No, I have I just never got to class, I was kicked out of the last one because I wouldn't wear the girls uniform" I said.

"I was going too asked about that" Orochimaru said.

"I don't wear skirts, and I told the guy that then he said I had to, then I told him to go fuck himself, and I got kicked out" I said.

Orochimaru smiled.

Students started to come into the room.

"Hey Okami!" a woman yell running up to us.

"Hey Konan!" I yell, and held out my arms.

She ran up to me, and hugged me.

"Ahem, no P.D.A. in my class" Orochimaru ordered.

I pulled way from Konan, and hugged him.

"Aww why not Professor?" I purred.

"Well, I guess it will be alright if all you do is hug, no kissing" Orochimaru said, almost stuttering.

I smile.

I grabbed him by the caller of his Lab coat, and pulled him into a kiss.

Orochimaru's eyes grow wide.

I broke the kiss, and grinned.

All the students in the room started talking loudly.

"Aww, why not Professor?" I purred.

Orochimaru said nothing still wide eyed.

Konan grabbed me by the arm, and pulled me way before Orochimaru could say anything.

"Professor" Konan said, kindly, and walked way pulling me with her.

"You shouldn't have done that" Konan whispered.

"Why, he's hot if they want to fire him for it, I will take the blame" I whispered.

"Its not that, he's just creepy, and they said he raped someone but they don't have proof, no one ever said anything when they were asked" Konan whispered.

"I'm not afraid of him, and he doesn't have to rape me to get in my pants, I'd fuck him in a heart beat" I whispered.

Konan gave me a dirty look.

"What, I'm just horny like that" I whispered almost laughing.

Konan shook her head, and bragged me up same stairs.

We walked in to a row.

The set was a long flat sallied, and bench like every row was like it.

We sat down.

"Even if you want to fuck him, I would be careful he has goons that do what ever he tells them, and I mean anything" Konan explained.

"Ok, I'll be careful" I said.

The last of the students came in.

"Hey, Pein, Deidara, Itachi, Kisame, Tobi up here!" Konan yelled.

The guys walked up to us.

"Okami, this is Tobi" Konan said, pointing to a man in an orange mask.

"Hey" I said smiling.

'Tobi, this is Okami, she's a freshman too" Konan said.

"Wow, cool maybe we could hangout, or something" Tobi said happily.

"Yeah, that would be cool" I said smiling.

"Yay Senpai, I'm so happy!" Tobi squealed.

I looked at Konan.

"Did he just call me Senpai?" I asked, in shock.

"Don't worry about him, he's a baka, hm" Deidara growled.

"Aww, but Deidara Senpai, Tobi's a good boy" Tobi whined.

Deidara shook his head.

"Cool, Itachi you're in this class too" I said, smiling.

"Yeah, he was transferred to all your class, but the art one" Kisame growled.

"Hey, I had you transferred too" Itachi growled.

"Take you sets gentlemen!" Orochimaru ordered.

Pein gave him a dirty look, and Orochimaru stepped back.

"Come on guys before you, and he get into anymore trouble" I said.

"Senpai, can I set next to you?" Tobi asked.

"Yeah sure" I said.

"No, baka I'm sitting next to her" Itachi growled.

"But I want to sit next to her" Tobi whined.

I moved over.

"Here Itachi, you sit here" I ordered, pointing to an empty space on my left.

"Tobi you sit here" I ordered, pointing to an empty space on my right.

Itachi sat down next to me on the left, and Tobi on my right.

"Yay, thank you Senpai!" Tobi squealed, hugging me.

Itachi Deidara and Kisame gave him an ugly look.

I smiled, and hugged him back.

"Miss Akuma**yajuu, what did I say, I wish to see you after class" Orochimaru hissed.**

"**Yes Sir, and please just call me Okami" I said.**

"**I'm sorry Senpai, I didn't mean to get you in trouble" Tobi whispered.**

"**It's ok" I whispered.**

"**Miss Okami!" Orochimaru snapped.**

**Tobi and I lowered our heads.**

"**I'm sorry Sir, it won't happen again" I said.**

**A man with long silver hair tied up walked into the room.**

"**This is my assent Kabuto, if you should need something, and can't find me then talk to him" Orochimaru said.**

"**I know this maybe your first year here, and don't know me yet. I will not tolerate misbehaver in my class, if you misbehave you will stay after class, or go to the mane office to talk to the Head Master, and believe me you don't want to go to him so behave. Orochimaru growled.**

**Class started, and I took notes listening to every word so I wouldn't miss a thing.**

**Class ended an hour and a half later.**

**Ring!**

"**You are dismissed, all but you Miss Okami" Orochimaru said.**

**All the students left the room, and I walked down to Orochimaru.**

"**I'll wait for you so you can get to your next class" Itachi said.**

"**Ok" I said.**

**Itachi and the others left me behind.**

"**Kabuto, I would like to talk to her alone" Orochimaru ordered.**

"**Yes Sir" Kabuto said.**

**Kabuto left me alone with him.**

"**Now Miss Okami, what did I say about P.D.A.?" Orochimaru purred.**

"**I'm sorry Sir, it won't happen again" I said, lowering my head.**

"**Why not?" Orochimaru purred, putting his hand chin making me look up at him.**

**Orochimaru crushed his lips to mine.**

**My eyes widened but I kissed him back.**

**I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he picked me up then set me down on his desk.**

**I broke the kiss.**

"**No Sir, we can't" I gasped.**

"**Hm hmm, why not?" Orochimaru purred, pinning me to the desk, and kissing me on the neck.**

"**I have classes, and Itachi is waiting for me, he might walk in on us. I moaned.**

**Orochimaru sighed.**

"**I do hope you misbehave again soon" Orochimaru purred, kissing me on the lips again.**

**I kissed him back then pulled away.**

**Orochimaru let me up, and I walked to the door.**

**I turned, and looked at him then smiled.**

"**I'll see you tomorrow Professor" I said, walking out the door.**

"**God, took you long enough" Itachi hissed.**

"**Yeah, yeah quite you're bitching" I said smiling.**

We started to walk down the hall.

"Did he rape you?" Itachi purred.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I growled.

"Yeah I would, so it would give me a good reason to kick his ass" Itachi said.

"He wouldn't have to rape me, to get in my pants" I purred.

Itachi looked at me, and raised an eyebrow.

"So does that work for anyone, or just creepy Professors?" Itachi purred.

"If you're asking if I would fuck you, I would in a heart beat" I said, smiling.

We walked to a door.

"Kakashi Hatake, I read aloud.

"Yes!" a man said.

Itachi and I jumped then turned.

"I'm supposed to see you're on time to day" Itachi growled.

"I can't help it, when I get lost on the journey of life" Kakashi purred.

I giggled.

"Well welcome to my class" Kakashi said, opening the door.

We walked in.

"Okami Itachi!" a man yelled.

"Hey Kisame!" I yelled.

Itachi started to walk away.

"Mr. Hatake" I said, starting to walk away.

"Just call me Kakashi" Kakashi said.

I smiled at him and walked way.

I walked up to where Kisame was setting.

"Hey guys, nice to see you again" Kisame purred.

I sat down next to him, and Itachi sat down on the other side of him.

"Hey sexy" I purred.

"Oh, she thinks I'm sexy" Kisame purred.

Itachi rolled his eyes.

Kisame wrapped his arms around me, and kissed me on the check.

"Mr. Hoshigaki, no P.D.A. in my class!" Kakashi snapped.

"Sorry Sir!" Kisame said lowering his head.

"Well not unless, I can get some too" Kakashi added.

I got to my feet, and walked down to him.

I pulled his mask down, and kissed him on the lips then waked back to my set.

I walked back up set, and sat down.

"Damn" Kisame whispered.

I smiled.

The room fell with students.

"Alright everyone take your sets" Kakashi ordered.

The students did as they were told and took their sets.

"I don't have much to say, just take notes" Kakashi said.

Class started, and I took notes.

Class ended an hour and a half later.

Ring!

"Alright you can go" Kakashi said.

The students left the class.

I got to my feet Itachi, and Kisame did the same.

We walked to the door.

"**Miss Akumayajuu, can I speck to you?" Kakashi asked.**

"**Yes Sir, and please just call me Okami" I said.**

"**We'll see you at lunch. Kisame said"**

"**Ok, I'll be right there" I said.**

**Itachi and Kisame left the room.**

"**Yes Sir?" I asked.**

**Kakashi wave me over.**

**I walked closer to him.**

**Kakashi grabbed me, and pinned me to his desk.**

"**Mr. **Hatake!" I gasped.

"Just call me Kakashi" Kakashi purred, removing his mask then crushing his lips to mine.

"**Mmm!" I muttered, into the kiss.**

Kakashi slipped his hand under my tee shirt, and up to one of my breasts.

Kakashi broke the kiss.

"Mmmm, no bra" Kakashi purred, pulling my shirt up.

"No, stop it!" I gasped trying to pull my shirt down.

Kakashi moved down to my nipple taking it into his mouth, and starting to suck.

"Nnaahhh, stop it, I have to go to lunch!" I moaned, loudly.

Kakashi stopped, and looked up at me.

"I can think of something for you to eat" Kakashi purred.

"Ah, pervert!" I gasped, pushing him away.

"Oh you know you want too" Kakashi purred.

"Get way from me, you sick pervert!" I snapped, pull my shirt down.

Kakashi smiled.

I walked past him.

"I might think about it, when I have more time" I purred.

I walked out the door, and shutting it before he could say a word.

I walked down the hall for a little bet trying to find my way around.

"Damn, I hate big places" I growled to myself.

"Hey Okami, hm!" a man yelled.

I turned.

"Hey, it's my sexy Deidara and Tobi!" I yelled.

Deidara blushed like mad.

"Yay, Senpai thinks I'm sexy!" Tobi squealed.

"Shut up Tobi, hm!" Deidara growled.

I walked over to them.

"You ready for lunch, hm?" Deidara asked.

"Yeah, I'm starved!" I answered.

We walked down the hall, and I stopped in front of a bulletin bord.

I looked the bord up and down.

"What are you looking for Senpai?" Tobi asked.

"Just seeing what kind of sports, this place has" I answered.

Something caught my eye.

"HOLY SHIT!" I gasped.

"What wrong, hm?" Deidara gasped.

"Dodge ball, dodge ball this place has dodge ball!" I almost screamed.

"Yeah, for at lest six years from what I heard, hm" Deidara said.

"I have to sigh up" I squealed.

"I hate to tell you, but they don't let women join, hm" Deidara said.

"What, why not?" I growled.

"I don't know, something about they might break a nail, and sew or get hurt, hm" Deidara said.

"I don't care I'm sighing up, even if I have to sleep with every guy on the team" I growled, walking way.

"Wait Senpai your going the wrong way, I think" Tobi said.

"He's right, the lunch room is this way, hm" Deidara said.

I turned, and walked back to them.

"Fine, let's go" I ordered.

We walked down the hall, until we made our way to the lunch room.

"Hey, guys over here!" a woman yelled, from across the room.

We walked over to her.

"Hey baby" I purred.

"God, are you a lesbian?" Konan growled.

"Nope, bi" I purred.

Konan shook her head.

We sat down.

"Where's Pein, Itachi, and Kisame?" I asked.

"Pein had some stuff he had to do for Head Master Madara, and Kisame is trying to get Itachi, to sigh up for the stupid dodge ball team" Konan answered.

My eyes widened.

"Where is the sigh up table?" I asked.

"Over there" Konan answered, pointing to a table with a lot a people around it.

I got to my feet.

"Where are you going?" Konan asked.

"I'm going to sigh up, that's where" I answered.

"But they" Konan was cut off.

"I know, Deidara told me, and I could gives a rat's" I said.

"Well good luck" Konan said.

"Thanks baby" I purred, and turned.

I bumped into someone, and fell to the floor.

Several People started laughing.

The person I bumped into put out his hand.

"Why are you hitting on my girlfriend?" the man growled.

"Sorry Pein baby, it was just a joke" I said, taking his hand and letting him pull me up.

"And why are you hitting on my boyfriend?" Konan asked.

"Because he's hot, but not my type" I purred.

"I got to see if she can get in, hm" Deidara said, getting to his feet.

"I'm with you on this one" Konan said, getting to her feet.

"Can I go to Senpai?" Tobi asked.

"Yeah sure" I answered.

"Pein honey, you going to go too" Konan asked.

Pein blushed a little.

"Where are we going?" Pein asked.

"To sigh me up, for the dodge ball team" I answered.

Pein looked at me wide eyed.

"Oh really" Pein said.

"Yep, I want to see them stop me" I purred, walking past him.

We walked over to the table.

Hey Okami you here to talk Itachi into joining? Kisame asked.

I didn't answer, and walked up to the table.

"Kisame, she's going to try to sigh up to join, hm" Deidara whispered.

"What no way" Kisame gasped.

"Sshhh!" Deidara hissed.

"Get out here, I've seen you play you suck, now get fucking lost" a silvered man snapped.

"Oh come on man" a man whined.

"No, now get lost loser" the silver haired man hissed.

"Now Hidan, if you keep rejecting people, we will never get any new players" a man with long white hair said.

"Well I don't give a shit, I won't be dragged down by a bunch of pusses" coach" Hidan snapped.

I walked up to the table, and grabbed the sigh up sheet.

"What the fuck, do you think your doing chicky?" Hidan hissed.

"What does it look like, I'm doing ass lick I'm sighing up!" I snapped.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

a href"Image URL address"/a

Warning: A lot of O.C. stuff and making out and swearing light Yuri hope you like it.

Ok now where was I? Oh yeah Meet Tobi. Got in trouble. Made out with Professor Orochimaru. Itachi and I went to our next class. I took notes. Made out with Kakashi. Went to lunch. Found out about dodge ball. Wanted to join but was told I couldn't because I was a woman. I got pissed went the wrong way then want the right way to the lunch room. Met Konan there waiting. Pein meet us and I went to sigh up for dodge ball ok back to the story.

"What I don't think so, women aren't allowed!" Hidan snapped.

"And why is that?" I growled.

"Because you might get hurt, or think you're going to get raped, because one of the guys smacked you on the ass, for a good job" Hidan growled.

"I' m not afraid of getting hurt, and I like a good spanking every once in a while. I'm not going go crying because you got a little to ruff, I like it ruff" I purred.

Hidan gave me a dirty smile.

"I don't give a fuck how you like it, your not joining!" Hidan hissed.

"You're just afraid I'd kick your ass, you fucking pussy" I growled.

"What did you call me bitch!" Hidan hissed, getting to his feet.

"You heard me you fucking pussy, you're afraid I'll hand you your ass in front of your boys!" I hissed, grabbing him be the shirt.

"I'm not afraid of a bitch like you, I doubt your any good!" Hidan snapped.

"Then why don't you take me on!" I snapped.

"I wouldn't want you hurt you" Hidan purred.

"Like I said I'm not afraid of getting hurt" I said.

"I don't give a fuck, you're not joining" Hidan said.

"Why you mother fu!" I was cut off.

"Come on Okami, it's not worth it, he's not going to change his mind, hm" Deidara said, trying to pull me way.

"Let me go Deidara, damn it I want a peace of him!" I screamed.

"QUITE!" Itachi screamed.

We looked at him in shock.

"Hidan have a mach with her, if she wins she joins, and if she loses I join" Itachi said, calmly.

"I really could use you man alright, we'll have a mach, also if you lose girly, you got to be my bitch for two weeks, doing what ever I tell you, and I mean what ever I tell you" Hidan said, grinning.

"Now Hidan I can allow" Coach was cut off.

"It's ok Coach, I won't lose to a pussy like him" I said, grinning.

"Alright if you insist, my name is Jiraiya, or you can just call me Coach" Jiraiya sighed.

"Its nice to meet you Coach Jiraiya, my name is Okami, I don't give my last sorry" I said, smiling.

"That is fine" Jiraiya said smiling.

"Coach, stop flirting with the whore" Hidan growled.

**"****What did you fucking call me, you God damn cock sucker!" I screamed, pulling away from Deidara.**

I jumped over the table, and on top of Hidan.

We fell to the ground, and I punched him in the Jaw hard, busting his lip making it bleed.

"Ahh, you fucking bicth!" Hidan screamed.

Hidan grabbed me by my arm as I was about to punch him again, and flipped me over sitting on top of me about to punch me back.

Itachi and Kisame grabbed him, and pulled him off me.

Jiraiya grabbed me before I could get at Hidan.

"Don't call me a whore, you Mother fucker!" I screamed.

"Calm down Okami, Hidan tell you you're sorry, for what you called her" Jiraiya said.

"Fuck no she is a whore" Hidan snapped.

"Aahhh, let me go!" I screamed.

"Calm down, and I will" Jiraiya said.

"You're lucky he has a hold of me, because I swear to Jashin I would kick your ass!" I snapped.

Hidan's eyes grew large for a moment.

"Hidan say you sorry!" Jiraiya ordered.

"Jezz what the fuck ever, I'm sorry" Hidan growled, pulling way from Itachi and Kisame, then folded his arms over his chest.

"Are you going to calm down?" Jiraiya asked, kindly.

"Yes Sir" I answered.

Jiraiya let me go.

Pein walked up to me.

"You know I have to send you to the Headmasters, office" Pein said, calmly.

"Oh come on Pein, he started it!" Konan whined.

**"****She landed the first punch" Pein said.**

**"****Come on he deserved it" Konan whined.**

**"****Maybe so but" Pein was cut off.**

**"****Its alright, what I did was wrong, and I have to pay for it" I said, calmly.**

******Konan pouted, and turned her back to Pein.**

**"****No sex for you, for a week" Konan growled.**

**"****What, come I have to?" Pein whined, walking up behind her.**

****

**"****You heard me Mister, no sex for a week" Konan said, walking way her nose in the air.**

******Pein looked at me.**

**"****Don't look at me, I'm going to the office" I said.**

******Pein went after Konan.**

******I looked at **Jiraiya.

"I guess we can't have that mach, huh?" I said, sadly.

"Oh no, we're having that mach, so I can make you my bitch when I win" Hidan snapped.

"If I'm still here that is" I added.

"Yeah, after school we have that mach, got it" Hidan growled.

"Got it" I said, walking way.

"Okami, do you need help finding the office, hm?" Deidara asked.

"No, I know the way" I answered.

I walked down the hall, until I found the front office.

I walked up to the front desk.

"Ah, Miss Akuma******yajuu" a woman at the counter said.**

**"****Please, just call me Okami" I said.**

**"****Ok, what can I help you with?" the woman asked.**

**"****I'm here to speck with the Headmaster" I answered.**

**"****Alright, I will have him paged" the woman said.**

******I walked over to a chair, and sat down.**

**"****May I ask, what you need to talk to him about?" the woman asked.**

**"****I started a fight, with a guy named Hidan" I answered.**

**"****Oh my, what for?" the woman asked.**

**"****He called me a whore, and I attacked him" I answered.**

"Yes Hidan, has been known for his fowl mouth" the woman said.

"I'm no worse then he is" I laughed.

A man walked up to the disk, and I got to my feet.

"Ah Sir, she is here to speck to you" the woman said.

"Yes, I heard will you follow me?" Madara asked.

I nodded and followed him into his office.

He shut the door behind us.

I sat down in a chair next to his desk, and he walked around his desk then sat down.

"Sir I'm sorry, I didn't mean to attack him, its just" I was cut off.

"I know, it wasn't your fault, he did start it" Madara said.

"You aren't going to expel me are you?" I asked.

"No, but you are going to come to my office for the next two weeks, after classes are over as punishment" Madara said, getting to his feet.

"Yes Sir" I said.

Madara walked over to me, and leaned down coming inches from my face.

"Y-yes Sir, is something wrong?" I whispered.

"No, it's just I didn't get to do this earlier, you ran off' Madara purred, crushing his lips to mine.

"Mmmm!" I mutter, then broke the kiss pulling away.

"Sir!" I gasped, getting to my feet.

I tried to run to the door but Madara blocked my way.

I took a step back as he came at me.

"Sir please!" I begged.

"Oh don't be like that, you did say I was hot" Madara purred, walking even closer to me.

I stepped back until I bumped into the desk.

Madara lunged at me pinning me to the desk.

"Sir please!" I begged.

Madara wrapped his arms around my hips, and pulled me close.

"You're mine for the next two weeks, so you had better get use to it" Madara purred, crushing his lips to mine again.

"Mmmm!" I muttered into the kiss.

I gave up, and kissed him back.

The kiss heated up.

Madara licked at my bottom lip, I slowly opened my mouth letting his tongue in.

His tongue rolled around my mouth exploring every inch if it.

"Hmm!" I moaned into the kiss.

Madara broke the kiss, and kissed down my jawbone to my neck licking and sucking it.

"Aahhh, no I don't want a hicky" I moaned.

"Aw, why not, I think you would look so cute with one or more" Madara purred, into my neck.

"No please" I moaned.

"Hmm, hm, then some where else?" Madara purred, pulling up my shirt.

"Aahhh n!" I was cut off as Madara crushed his lips to mine.

Madara quickly broke the kiss, and moved down to my nipple taking it into his mouth, started licking it.

"Awww, don't!" I moaned, softly.

Madara started to suck on my nipple.

His other hand moved up my other breast gently misusing it.

I pulled myself on to the desk, and lay back on my back.

Madara move between my legs, and counted what he was doing.

I ran my fingers throw his hair.

"Aww, so good" I moaned, softly trying to keep my voice down.

Madara stopped, and looked up at me.

"Oh who I wish, you wore your uniform today" Madara purred, into my breast.

I said nothing.

Madara went back to what he was doing.

"Man I really wish I wore, that damn skirt today" I thought to myself.

The door opened.

"Sir, I really ho" the person stopped.

We looked at him and Madara stopped what his was doing then stood back up quickly.

I pulled my shirt back down quickly.

I blushed like mad.

I got off the desk.

"Ahem, yes Pein" Madara said, clearing his throat.

"Yes, I was going to say I hope you not going to expel her, but I can see that is not the case" Pein said, blushing a little.

Konan and Deidara where giggling, and blushing a little.

Kisame and Itachi where holding their noses.

I waked over to Pein.

"I-I'm going to the courtyard, I need some air" I said.

I turned and looked at Madara.

"Is that alright Sir?" I asked.

"Yes, that will be fine" Madara answered.

I walked past Pein.

"Not a word" I growled walking past the others.

"Sir, would it be ok, if we went with her?" Konan asked.

"Yes, that would be fine" Madara answered.

I walked out of the building, and to the courtyard.

Konan Deidara Itachi and Kisame, followed close behind.

I walked over to a giant Sakura tree, and sat down.

Konan and the others did the same.

"Damn that was hot" Kisame purred.

"Shut up!" I snapped, blushing like mad.

"That was hot, how did you talk him into doing that?" Konan asked.

"I didn't talk him into it, he just did it" I growled, softly.

They looked at me in shock.

"Oh jezz Okami, he tried to rape you, hm?" Deidara asked.

I said nothing.

"We have to report him" Konan said.

"No its fine, you can rape the willing I liked it, and I would have done more if I was wearing my uniform" I said.

"Now, I would have loved to see that" Kisame purred.

"I bet you would" I laughed.

"Man, it was the same way at my high school. I never make any friends, because everyone thought I was a teachers pet" I said.

"But damn, I would jump on you too, if I were him" Kisame purred.

Itachi and I looked at him, and gave him an ugly look.

Kisame looked at Itachi.

"What, I know you would too" Kisame said.

I shook my head.

Pein walked up to us with something in his hand.

"I have your uniform" Pein said calmly.

"Yeah, yeah" I said.

"I wish I had that early" I thought to myself.

Pein handed it to me.

"I'll wear this tomorrow" I said.

"No, you will put it on now" Pein ordered.

"Well I hate to tell you, but I'm not wearing any under wear" I said, calmly.

Pein Itachi Kisame and Deidara looked at me in shock.

"What, I was in a hurry, and didn't get a chance to put any on" I said, looking at them.

"I'm not wearing any under wear either" Konan purred, slowly lifting her skirt.

We all looked at her in shock.

Pein dove down, and stopped her.

"Oh come on baby, let them see" Konan purred.

"Yeah, baby let us see" I purred.

Pein shot me an ugly look.

Konan looked at me with a dirty smile.

I jumped on her crushing my lips to hers.

We fell to the ground.

She wrapped her arms around my neck, and I moved my hands to her hips.

The kiss heated up.

I licked at her bottom lip she gladly opened her mouth let my tongue in.

I played with the piercing on her tongue.

"Ahh!" Konan moaned, as my moved my hand under skirt, and grabbed her naked ass.

"Alright that's enough!" Pein screamed.

We broke the kiss and looked up at him.

"Konan, I need you now!" Pein ordered.

"What no, I told you no sex for a week" Konan growled, and started kissing my neck.

"Mmm, come on Konan, baby look at him he looks like his going to explode, if he doesn't get laid soon" I moaned.

Konan smiled into my neck then started licking and sucking it.

"Aahhh, like I told Madara, I don't want any hickys" I moaned.

Konan stopped, and gave me puppy dog eyes.

"Hey stop that, that's my think now go fuck him, you know you want to, and if you don't I know I will" I said, grinning.

Konan rolled her eyes, and got to her feet I did the same.

Pein grabbed Konan by the hand and started dragging her away.

Smack!

"God girl, you have a fine ass" I purred.

Pein gave me an ugly look.

I smirked.

Pein dragged her away quickly.

I looked at the others.

"You know, I really wish I could get that on tape" I purred.

Itachi Kisame and Deidara, were holding their noses blood dropping to the ground.

"You guys seem to be bleeding, I would go see the nurse if I were you" I purred, grinning.

The men took off running.

"God, I love doing that" I purred, to myself.

"I can tell" A man purred.

"Aahhh, Headmaster Madara, I-I" I stuttered.

Madara smiled, and walked closer to me.

I backed up into the tree.

Madara pinned me to it.

"You know, you should put that on, so we can pick up where we left off" Madara purred.

"I can't I-I have classes" I whined.

"I can see to that" Madara purred.

"I'll wear it tomorrow, I-I'm not wearing any underwear" I whined.

"Mmm, no underwear too" Madara purred, coming inches from my face.

I blushed.

"Your so cute, when you blush, do you know that" Madara purred.

I blushed even harder.

"Please, I just want to get this day over with, so I can kick Hidan's ass, in dodge ball, and get on the team" I whispered.

"I can get you on the team" Madara purred.

"I know you can, but I want to prove to that ass lick, I can beat him" I said.

Madara smiled.

"Alright then, let me take you out to dinner, at lest" Madara said.

"I don't think that's a good idea Sir, a Headmaster and a student dating, you could get fired, or something like that" I said.

"I own the school, they can't do anything to me, and I just want to take you to dinner" Madara said.

"No, you just want to get in my pants" I said, playfully.

"That too" Madara purred.

"Hey bicth!" a man yelled.

Madara and I looked at the man.

Madara quickly pulled away.

"What do you want Hidan!" I hissed.

Hidan looked at Madara.

Madara gave Hidan an ugly look.

"I don't care if you fuck her, so don't give me that look" Hidan growled.

Madara smiled.

"So what the fuck, do you want asshole!" I snapped.

"I can't wait for school to end, I want that mach now so you will become me bitch, for two weeks" Hidan growled.

I looked at Madara.

"That's fine by me, I will tell your Sensei's you won't be in class, for the rest of the day" Madara said.

"Alright you're on asshole, I'm just going to tell my friends, what's going on, and I will join you in the gym" I said.

"Fine, I'll see you there" Hidan growled.

Madara and Hidan walked away.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

a href"Image URL address"/a

Warning: A lot of O.C. stuff and making out and swearing light Yuri hope you like it.

Ok now where was I? Oh yeah tried to sigh up for dodge ball. Met Hidan and argued with him. Met Jiraiya. Hidan called me a whore and I attacked him. I was sent to Madara's office. We made out and almost had a lot of fun but Pein walked in. I went to the courtyard with Konan Itachi Kisame and Deidara following. Pein come out and handed me my uniform. Made out with Konan. Madara come out and we almost made out again. Hidan come out and said he couldn't wait for the end of the day ok back to the story.

I walked around for a few minutes.

"Senpai, Senpai!" a man yelled.

I turned.

"What's wrong Tobi?" I gasped.

"Are you alright Senpai, I saw what happened, but I didn't get a chance to talk to you?" Tobi panted.

"Yeah I'm fine, no need to worry about me" I said, smiling.

"Ok, I just don't want you to get hurt that's all" Tobi said.

"Tobi, I need to get the others, so we can go to the gym" I said.

"Ok, I know where they are Senpai" Tobi said, taking my hand.

Tobi started dragging me back into the Building.

We walked to the men's bathroom.

Tobi started to drag me into the bathroom.

"Wow Tobi, I'll stay here ok" I said, trying to get free from his grip.

"Why Senpai?" Tobi asked.

"Because it's the men's bathroom, and I don't need to get into anymore trouble" I answered.

"You won't get into trouble, if I'm with you Senpai" Tobi said. trying to drag me into the bathroom again.

"No, I'm fine I'll just stay out here ok" I said, trying my hardest to stay out of the bathroom.

"Come on Senpai, it won't hurt" Tobi said, dragging me into the bathroom.

Tobi got me all the way into the bathroom.

"God damn it Tobi!" I snapped, covering my eyes and looking down at the floor.

"Hey Okami, I don't now you liked the men's bathroom" a man purred.

"Shut up Kisame, it Tobi's fault I'm in here!" I snapped.

"Oh come on Okami, look up at us" Kisame purred.

"Piss off, I want out of here, let me go Tobi!" I snapped.

I felt someone take my chin in their hand, and make me look up.

I tried to pull away but was being blocked by someone.

"Damn it, let me out!" I was cut off as someone crushed their lips to mine.

"Mmmm!" I muttered, into the kiss, and my eyes shot open.

I broke the kiss.

"Kisame, what the Hell!" I screamed.

"Sshhh, or someone will hear you, and you will get into trouble, hm!" Deidara hissed.

"Well God damn it, let me out of here! I hissed, quietly.

We could hear voices.

We looked at the door.

Tobi let me go and Itachi grabbed me, and pushed me into a bathroom stall shutting the door and locking it behind us.

The voices got louder.

"Hey Hidan" Kisame said.

"Hey Kisame" Hidan said.

"Hey Kakuzu, hm" Deidara said.

"What's up Dei?" Kakuzu said.

"Hidan are you sure you want to take on that woman, you might hurt her" Kakuzu said.

"Yeah, just so I can make her my bitch" Hidan said.

"Why would you want to make her your bitch?" Tobi asked.

"So I can fuck her anytime I want, and she won't be allowed to bitch" Hidan purred.

"What you can't do that to Okami no Danna, hm" Deidara snapped.

I looked at Itachi, and he shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah I can, she agreed to it" Hidan said.

"I doubt she would have agreed to it, if she knew you would rape her anytime you wanted" Kisame said, angrily.

"Well before we start, I'll tell her what I'm going to do to her if I win" Hidan purred.

I shock my head.

"Well we got to get ready, to take down that whore" Hidan said.

My eyes grew large, and I almost jumped you of the stall but Itachi, stopped me pinning me to the toilet.

I was about to say something but Itachi crushed his lips to mine.

My eyes grow large, but I kissed him back.

Hidan and Kakuzu left the bathroom.

Knock! Knock!

"Hey their gone" Kisame said.

We kept kissing.

"Hey!" Kisame said.

Deidara poked his head under the door.

"Their making out, hm. Deidara giggled.

Itachi broke the kiss, and looked down at Deidara giving him an ugly look.

"Hey don't look at me like that, hm" Deidara snapped.

I kissed Itachi, on the check and got to my feed.

Deidara crawled out from under the door, and I was bout to unlock the door.

Itachi grabbed one of my breasts.

I turned, and gave him an ugly look.

"What I couldn't help myself" Itachi purred.

"What ever" I snapped.

Itachi pulled me close.

"I really missed you" Itachi purred.

"I missed you too, I'm so glad I got to see you again" I whispered. smiling.

Itachi let me go, and I unlocked the door.

We walked out.

"Senpai!" Tobi squealed, hugging me.

I looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Tobi why are you hugging me, not that I mind" I asked.

"I want to feel your boobs against me" Tobi answered.

I blushed.

The others started laughing.

"Get off me you pervert" I growled, pushing him away.

I started to walk away but was stopped.

Tobi wrapped his arms around me.

"Oh come on Senpai, stay in here with us, and have some fun" Tobi purred.

"Yeah, have some fun with us" Kisame purred, walking up to one side of me.

"We could have a fivesome, if Deidara joins in" Itachi purred, walking up to other side of me.

"Sounds good to me, hm" Deidara purred, walking in front of me.

"No stop it, I have that mach with Hidan" I whined.

"That can wait" Itachi purred.

"Stop it!" I screamed.

"We're just having little fun with you, we did the same thing to Deidara" Kisame said.

"Well I don't think its funny, you guys are jerks!" I snapped, and pushed past them.

I walked to the door, and heard some voices.

I ran back in then back into the stall shutting, and locking the door behind me.

The voices got louder.

"Ah Professor Orochimaru, Kakashi Sensei, hm" Deidara gasped.

I froze.

"Oh fuck, I hope they get out fast" I thought to myself.

"Why aren't you at that mach, that Headmaster Madara, let you attend?" Orochimaru hissed.

"Just had to go Sir" Kisame said.

"Well you look like you're done, so leave now" Orochimaru hissed.

"Yes Sir" the men said.

I listened as they left.

"Oh God what am I going to do? I thought to myself.

"So tell me, what do you think of that new student Okami?" Orochimaru asked.

"Very beautiful" Kakashi purred.

"I agree, and a great kisser" Orochimaru purred.

"Hmmm, yes she's very good at that" Kakashi purred.

I blushed.

"Well I have classes" Orochimaru said.

"Same here, I realy would love to see that mach, everyone keeps talking about" Kakashi said.

"As would I, it would be nice to see someone take him down a few pegs" Orochimaru said.

"Yeah" Kakashi sighed.

I listened as the men walked out of the bathroom.

I unlocked the door, and slowly walked out of the stall.

I started to walk out of the bathroom.

"Aahhh, Headmaster Madara!" I gasped.

Madara raised an eyebrow.

"May I ask why you're in the men's bathroom, Miss Akuma******yajuu**?" Madara asked, walking towards me.

I took a few steps back into the bathroom.

"I uh didn't" I stuttered, taking anther few steps back.

"Why are you backing up, Miss Akumayajuu?" Madara purred.

I said nothing, and backed up some more.

Madara started walking closer to me.

I saw, and opening and took it running past him.

I ran out of the bathroom.

"That's anther two weeks with me, Miss Akumayajuu!" Madara yelled to me.

"Yes Sir!" I yelled back to him.

"Oh God, anther two weeks of sexual harassment" I growled, to myself.

I ran down the hall, until two people came into view.

I slowed down, and walked up to them.

"Hey guys" I purred.

Pein and Konan stopped making out, and looked at me.

"Hey" Konan purred.

"Can one of you take me to the gym, I have a mach to win?" I said, grinning.

"You think highly of yourself" Pein purred.

"Well yeah, who better to beat him then me?" I purred, grinning.

"Well I'll take you to the gym" Pein said.

"I have to ask Headmaster Madara, if I can watch" Konan said, starting to walk away.

"Ok tell him he better let you watch, or I want give him head" I said, almost laughing.

Pein and Konan looked at me in shock.

"I was just joking, God lighten up" I said, shacking my head.

Konan walked over to me.

"Do you really want me to tell him that?" Konan whispered.

I smiled, and winked.

"You know it baby" I whispered.

Konan smiled, and walked away.

I walked over to Pein.

We walked down the hall in silence for a while.

"So, how long have you been going out with her?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"About two years what about you do you have boyfriend, or ahem a girlfriend?" Pein asked.

"No, but I'm looking, you would know anyone would you?" I asked.

"Well there is one er two guys I know, but I don't know how they feel about going out. They might be waiting until they get out of school, before they date, I never asked" Pein answered.

"Oh well ok, if you find anything out can you tell me?" I asked.

"I will" Pein answered.

We walk down the hall, until we made our way to a door.

There was a lot of screaming, and cheering.

We walked into the room, and the cheering quitted down.

Hidan looked at us.

"What the fuck took you so damn long!" Hidan hissed.

"Piss off ass lick, I got caught up on something" I snapped.

"Don't you mean on someone?" Hidan purred.

Everyone started laughing.

I was about to jump on him again but Pein grabbed me.

I looked up at him, and he shook his head.

I calmed down.

"Alright Hidan, get everyone ready so we can start" Jiraiya ordered.

"Alright, but I need to talk to her first, before we start" Hidan said.

"No fighting, or you both get detention, do you here me!" Jiraiya ordered.

"Yes Sir!" we said.

"Come over here girly" Hidan said, walking way to a corner.

I followed him.

We got to the corner.

"What?" I hissed.

"I want to give you one last chance, to back out" Hidan said.

"And what, become you're bitch" I hissed.

"No, if you back out now, I will forget that, and the sucker punch you gave me" Hidan said.

"Sucker punch, you called me a whore, you deserved it!" I hissed.

**"****I was pissed, I didn't mean it" Hidan said.**

**"****What ever" I growled.**

**"****Are you going to give up?" Hidan asked.**

**"****Fuck no, I never back down from a challenge" I said, turning my back to him.**

**"****Well if you lose you ass is mine, and I do mean mine to do with what ever I want. When I get you alone, I'm going to take my time rapping you" Hidan purred in my ear.**

******I turn and faced him.**

**"****You can't rape the willing, I would fuck you in a heart beat if you weren't such an ass" I purred, crushing my lips to his.**

******I broke the kiss, and walked away.**

******I walked up to the floor with Hidan following behind.**

******I turned to Hidan.**

**"****We're picking teams right?" I asked.**

**"****Yeah" Hidan answered.**

******We walked up to the middle of the floor.**

**"****Alright guys get lined up!" Hidan ordered.**

******Itachi Kisame and about nine other men got lined up.**

******Tobi Deidara and Konan, walked into the gym, and sat down in the front row of the bleachers.**

******Orochimaru and Kakashi, followed shortly after them, and sat down next to them.**

******Tobi got to his feet, and ran over to us.**

**"****Tobi wants to play!" Tobi said happily.**

******Hidan and I looked at him, and shook our heads.**

**"****Yeah, what ever just get in line" Hidan ordered.**

**"****Yay!" Tobi squealed, running over to the line and lined up.**

**"****Tobi you're a baka, hm!" Deidara yelled.**

**"****Alright let's get this started" Hidan said.**

******TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

a href"Image URL address"/a

Warning: A lot of O.C. stuff and swearing hope you like it.

Ok now where was I? Oh yeah Tobi was worried about me. I was dragged into the men's bathroom. Found out why Hidan really wanted make me his bicth. Got teased by my friend. Was caught by Madara for being in the men's bathroom and got two more weeks of detention for it. Got to the gym and had a talk with Hidan. Got ready to pick my team mates ok back to the story.

"Ladies first" Hidan said.

"Alright, you had better get picking" I purred, grinning.

Hidan gave me an ugly look.

"Fine, I will start Kisame, your on my team" Hidan said.

Kisame walked over to Hidan's side.

"Alright, I'll take um" I said.

"Oh, oh, me Senpai me, me!" Tobi said, jumping up and down.

"Alright, Tobi get over here" I said.

"Yay thank you Senpai!" Tobi squealed running over to me with his arms out.

"Don't touch me, I'm still mad at you" I said, just before he got to me.

"I'm sorry Senpai" Tobi said, lowering his head.

"If I win I'll give you a big hug" I whispered.

Tobi's head shoot up.

Really Senpai? Tobi whispered.

"Yes, only if I win" I whispered.

Tobi giggled, and walked next to me.

"You over there, I'll take you" Hidan said, pointing to a man.

The man walked over to him.

"Itachi, get you hot rich ass, over here" I purred.

Itachi walked over to me smiling.

"You!" Hidan said, pointing to anther man.

The man walked over to him.

I looked around.

"You red" I said.

Hidan gave me a ugly look.

"Red?" the man said.

"Yeah, Sasori no Danna, hm!" Deidara yelled.

"Damn it Deidara, don't call me that in front of people I don't know!" Sasori snapped.

"Sorry Sasori, get over here" I said, smiling.

Sasori walked over to me.

"Hey man, get over here now" Hidan ordered, pointing to a man.

The man walked over to him.

"Hold on, I'm getting hot" Hidan said.

"What, we haven't even started" I growled.

"What ever!" Hidan snapped, taking off his shirt.

I looked at wide eyed.

"Hey, why does he get to take off his shirt?" I whined.

"Well, all the guys take off their shirts" Jiraiya answered.

"Can I take my shirt off too?" I asked.

All the men looked at me in shock.

"Uh, yeah, if you want" Jiraiya answered.

"What no way, that would be too much of a distraction!" Hidan snapped.

"A distraction, what about you I'm trying my damndest, to keep myself from getting a nosebleed" I growled.

Hidan grinned.

"Well what ever, not like it would help you any" Hidan said.

I smiled, and walked over to Konan.

"Hey Konan, will you come with me?" I whispered.

"Yeah sure" Konan whispered.

Konan got to her feet, and we walked away.

We walked the women's bathroom.

"Are there any wrapping bandages, around here?" I asked.

"Yeah, in the first aid kit" Konan answered.

I walked over to the first aid kit, and pulled out some bandages.

"Ok, so why did you ask me to come with you?" Konan asked.

I walked over to her.

"Well it would make it a little hard, for me to wrap this on my own" I answered.

I took off my shirt.

"Damn, there bigger then they look!" Konan gasped.

"Thanks" I purred.

Konan helped me wrap my breasts, just enough to cover my nipples.

"My God, you look so damn hot like that, I think the Sensei's will be after you more now" Konan gasped.

"That's what I'm afraid of" I said.

We walked out of the bathroom, and back into the gym.

The whole room got loud with howls and cat calls.

Orochimaru Kakashi and Jiraiya, looked at me in shock, jaws dropped.

I walked over to Hidan.

"God damn there huge!" Hidan gasped.

Thanks. I said.

"I'll take this" I said, taking the necklace from is neck.

"Hey, what the Hell!" Hidan snapped.

"Shut up, I don't want anything to happen to this" I growled.

"Why do you care?" Hidan growled.

"Because ass licker, I'm a follower of Lord Jashin too" I growled.

Hidan's eyes grew large, and said nothing.

"Don't look at me like that it's true, I don't think he would be to happy with you, if anything happened to his jewelry" I said calmly.

"Then why don't you wear it, and put it between those huge tits of yours" Hidan purred.

"Go Idea" I purred, and put the necklace on.

I put the pendant of the necklace that hangs from the chain in between my breasts.

Hidan smiled a dirty smile.

"It's my turn to choose" I said, smiling.

I looked around.

"Hey, you sexy with the green hair, get you fine ass over here" I purred.

"What no not Zetsu, your taking my best guys" Hidan protested.

"Sorry Hidan baby, you snooze you lose" I purred.

"Zetsu, don't go I need you" Hidan begged.

"Sorry Hidan" the dark side said.

"She has boobs" the light side purred.

Zetsu walked over to my side.

Hidan growled.

"Kakuzu get over here" Hidan ordered, harshly.

"Aww, but I want to be on her team" Kakuzu whined. walking over to him.

"You come on over here" I purred, pointing to a man.

The man walked over to me.

"You get over here" Hidan ordered pointing to a man.

The man walked over to him.

The last guy walked over to me with out me having to say a word.

Jiraiya walked in front of us.

"Alright you know the rules, and for those of you who don't, I'm going to explain" Jiraiya said.

"Ten dodge balls will be sat in the middle of the floor, you are to run and grab one with out going over the line, if you step over the line your out. When you get the ball, you throw it at someone if you hit them, and they don't catch it their out but if they catch it your out. Because this is College dodge ball you can throw at the head, but try not to hurt them to bad, we will need them. When your out you sit down, three out to five games will determine the winner. If Okami wins she's on the team, if she loses" Jiraiya was cut off.

"She becomes my bitch, for two weeks" Hidan purred.

Several people started yelling and cheering.

"Ahem, yes what he said agreed?" Jiraiya said.

"Agreed!" Hidan and I said.

"Alright when the balls are set up, I will blow the whistle, and you will start" Jiraiya said.

The balls where set up, and the got ready to run for them.

Whistle!

Everyone ran for the ball.

I got one Hidan, Sasori, Itachi, Tobi, and some other men got the balls.

Five balls where on Hidan's side, and five balls where on my side.

The ball went flying.

I dodged three balls.

I blocking two with the ball in my hands, and just barely dodging the last.

"Damn, I almost had her!" a man yelled.

"I saw that, do better next time!" Hidan snapped.

Hidan dodged a ball that came flying at him.

"Ha, you missed" Hidan yelled.

"I'm sorry Senpai, I missed him" Tobi said.

"It's cool Tobi, just keep trying" I said.

Itachi throw a ball at Kisame, hitting him on the arm.

"You're out Kisame!" Jiraiya yelled.

Kisame sat down next to Deidara.

I throw the ball I had at one of the men, and hit him in the face making him fall on his ass.

"Sorry about that man!" I yelled.

"I'm ok" the man yelled, and walked way then sat down.

Anther man threw a ball at me, and I caught it.

**"****You're out!" Jiraiya yelled, and the man sat down.**

******Itachi caught a ball that anther man threw.**

**"****You're out!" Jiraiya yelled.  
**

******The man gave Itachi an ugly look, and sat down.**

******Itachi gave the man an ugly look back.**

******Sasori threw a ball at Hidan but he caught it.**

**"****Sorry Sasori, you're out!" Jiraiya yelled.**

******Sasori pushed Kisame over, and sat down next to Deidara.**

******Deidara hugged him.**

******Hidan threw a ball at Zetsu, and hit them in the gut.**

******Zetsu tried to catch it, but it slipped out their hands.**

******You're to Zetsu! J**iraiya yelled.

******Zetsu sat down next to Konan.**

******Hidan gave me an evil smile, and lipped you my bicth.**

**"****In your dreams pretty boy!" I yelled.**

******Kakuzu throw a ball at Tobi, and he caught it.**

**"****Kakuzu you're out too!" **Jiraiya yelled.

Kakuzu sat down next to Kisame.

A man threw a ball at Itachi, hitting him in the leg.

"You're out Itachi!" Jiraiya yelled.

Itachi gave the man a really ugly look that made the man step back.

"Now behave Itachi!" I yelled playfully.

Itachi flipped me the bird.

"Anytime baby, anytime!" I yelled playfully.

Itachi just smiled and looked at Kakuzu.

Kakuzu moved over quickly, and Itachi sat down next to Kisame.

A man on my side and a man on Hidan's, said throw a ball at the same time hitting each other at the same time.

"Well look at that your both out" Jiraiya yelled.

******The men sat down.**

******Tobi ran, and got a ball for me and himself.**

******It looks like your all alone now Hidan. I purred.**

**"****Will I wouldn't count on the baka, over there if I were you" Hidan yelled.**

****

**"****I'll get him Senpai" Tobi said happily.**

**"****Good luck" I said.**

******We threw our balls at the same time, and Hidan just barely dodged them.**

**"****Nice move" I cooed.**

**"****Thanks" Hidan purred, grabbing a ball.**

******Hidan quickly threw it at Tobi hitting him on the arm.**

**'****You're out Tobi!" **Jiraiya said.

"I'm sorry Senpai" Tobi said, sadly walking way.

"Its alright, you did your best" I said.

"Now it looks like your all alone baby" Hidan purred.

"I can see that" I purred, running for a ball, and quickly spinning a little throwing the ball.

The ball hit Hidan square in the chest.

Hidan tried to catch it but missed.

"Your out Hidan, Okami is the winner!" Jiraiya said.

Everyone started to cheer.

"Ok, ok guys this isn't over yet, save your cheers for when I win, and join the team" I said holding my hands up in the air.

"That is if you win" Hidan said.

The games went on, I had two wins, and Hidan had two wins.

Hidan and I were the last standing.

**"****I'm taking that pretty boy ass of yours down" I growled, almost out to breath.**

**"****Ha, I doubt that!" Hidan snapped, almost out of breath.**

****

******I ran for a ball grabbing it, and Hidan did the same.**

******Hidan was the first to throw it, I jumped into the air splitting my legs as the ball just barely missed me going under my legs.**

******Hidan looked at me in awe.**

**"****Did I not tell you I was the best dodge ball player of my high school, and state champ?" I said, smiling.**

******Hidan's eyes grew large.**

**"****That's where I've seen you, wow if I had knew this earlier, I would have let you on the team" Hidan gasped.**

**"****Yep that was me, I won four year striate in a row" I purred.**

**"****Damn, I could really us you, why don't we call it a draw, and you join the team" Hidan asked.**

**"****Oh come on, I'm having too much fun, and this game is almost over" I said.**

******Hidan smiled.**

**"****Alright but if I win you join the team, become my bitch, and Itachi joins as well" Hidan said, grinning.**

******I smiled.**

**"****What ever, let's finish this" I said.**

******Hidan ran for a ball, and grabbed it.**

******I threw the ball I had hard and fast, hitting him on the ass before he could dodge or black it.**

**"****You're out Hidan!" **Jiraiya yelled.

Hidan rolled his eyes, and smiled.

Konan Deidara and Tobi ran out to me.

Tobi hugged me.

"Yay Senpai, you're on the team!" Tobi squealed, happily.

"Yeah" I said happily.

"Ok, you can let go now" I said.

Tobi let me go, and I walked over to Hidan.

"For some reason, I would have figured you would have been pissed" I said, smiling.

"Yeah I am a little, did you have to hit me on the ass?" Hidan asked.

"Yeah, it was sticking out there, an easy target" I laughed.

Hidan rolled his eyes.

"Well welcome to the team girly" Hidan growled.

"Thanks man" I said smiling.

"Don't think just because you're a woman, I'm going easy on you" Hidan said, grinning.

"Yeah, yeah what ever" I growled, playfully.

"Hey, do you think you could talk Itachi, into joining I could really us him, and maybe that Tobi guy?" Hidan whispered.

"Yeah, I can try just give me a minute" I said.

I walked over to Itachi.

"Hey Itachi, why don't you join the team, it would be nice to have you, we could catch up" I said, smiling.

"Yeah, come on Itachi please" Kisame begged.

Itachi cocked his head to the side, and rolled his eyes.

"Alright fine" Itachi sighed.

"Yay!" I squealed, hugging him.

"Thanks man" Kisame said, happily.

"Hey Kisame go tell Hidan" I ordered.

"Alright" Kisame said and walked way.

"You better show me these tits, of yours for joining" Itachi whispered.

I smiled.

"Anytime baby" I purred, walking away.

I walked over to Tobi, Deidara, Sasori, and Konan.

"Tobi Hidan, asked me, to ask you to join the team" I said.

"Really, I would get to be on your team Senpai?" Tobi squealed.

"Yeah, I would think so" I said.

"Ok, I'll join" Tobi said, happily.

"Ok, go tell Hidan" I said.

Tobi ran off to Hidan.

"Aright you made it" Konan said, happily.

"You know, you will have to shear the locker room, with us guys" Sasori said, grinning.

"Yeah so, I'm not afraid to show off what I got" I purred.

Sasori shook his head and walked way Deidara following close behind.

"Are they going out?" I asked.

"Yep, I think it's hot" Konan answered, smiling.

"So do I" I purred.

"So what about you, you got a boyfriend or a girlfriend?" Konan asked.

"Nope, but I'm looking, you wouldn't happen to know anyone would you?" I asked.

"No but Pein does" Konan answered.

"I know but he didn't tell me" I said.

"I'm sure you'll find one" Konan said.

"Ok well I got to talk to Headmaster Madara, I'll see you when school is over" I said, and walked away.

"Ok see you then, try not to suck to hard!" Konan laughed.

"I'll try!" I laughed.

I walked to the women's bathroom, and took the bandages off then put my shirt back on.

I walked out of the bathroom, and to the front desk.

"Yes may I help you?" a woman behind the counter asked.

"I need to speck to Headmaster Madara, please" I said.

"Ok, let me page him" the woman said.

I sat down and waited.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

a href"Image URL address"/a

Warning: A lot of O.C. stuff and swearing light Yaoi hope you like it.

Ok now where was I? Oh yeah we picked our teams. Hidan took off his shirt and I bitch about it and got to take off mine. I took Hidan's necklace and put it on. When all the picking was done I got Tobi Zetsu Itachi and Sasori I want Kisame but Hidan beat me to him and a couple other guys. Jiraiya told us the rules. The game started and want on until Hidan and I where the last to stand. We kept playing I had two wins and so did Hidan. It was the last game. Hidan found out that I was a state champ when I was in high school. I took my chance when Hidan went for a ball and got him out. I got on the team. Hidan asked me to ask Itachi and Tobi to join the team. Itachi and Tobi agreed to join the team. I want to Headmaster Madras office and waited ok back to the story.

A few minutes passed.

A man walked up to me.

"Ah, Madara Sir, she is here to see you again" a man behind the counter said,

"Yes Miss Akuma******yajuu" Madara said.**

******"Sir, please just call me Okami, I don't want people to know who I am. I don't need that kind of stress" I said.**

******Madara smiled.**

******"We can talk in my office" Madara said.**

******I got to my feet.**

******We walked into his office.**

******He shut the door behind him, and locked it.**

My eyes grew wide.

"Sir, I just want to talk about the bathroom thing" I said, stepping back.

"Yes, I wanted to talk to you about that" Madara said, walking past me to his set down.

I sat down.

"Now tell me why you where in the men's bathroom" Madara said, locking his fingers together.

"It wasn't my fault, a friend of mine dragged me into the bathroom, but I tried to get away" I said.

"I see, then why didn't you leave right after he let you go?" Madara asked.

"I tried but some other people come into the bathroom, and I couldn't leave when they but some of my other friends, wouldn't let me go then some Sensei's came in, when they left I tried to leave, and ran into you" I answered.

"Who are this friends of yours, I would like to talk to them" Madara said.

"I'm sorry Sir, but I'm not a rat I don't tell on my friends" I said.

Madara smiled.

"Very well, I will let it pass this time if you" Madara stopped, and grinned.

"If you give me a kiss, and let me take you to dinner" Madara purred.

I sighed.

"Alright I'll go to dinner with you" I said.

Madara grinned.

"Good, would this weekend be good for you?" Madara asked.

"Yeah, around seven is good, and nothing to fancy please" I said.

"Ok, now about that kiss" Madara purred.

I got to my feet, and walked over to him.

I sat down on his lap facing him.

I kissed him on the lips, and wrapped my arms around his neck.

I broke the kiss.

"There I kissed you happy now?" I purred, smiling.

"Not quit yet" Madara purred, pulling up my shirt.

I gasped as the cool air of the room hit my hearted skin.

"These are so nice" Madara purred, running his fingers over my nipples.

"Mmm!" I moaned softly.

"You like that don't you?" Madara purred.

I turned away blushing.

"Hmm, you do" Madara purred, taking one of my nipples into his mouth.

He started to lick and suck it.

"Mmm!" I moaned.

Madara picked me up, and set me down on the desk.

Madara started to unbutton my pants.

"No!" I gasped, grabbing his hands.

"Aww, why not?" Madara whined.

I said nothing.

"Alright I'm sorry" Madara whispered, kissing me on the lips.

I sat up.

"Its just I'm a screamer. and I don't want anyone to know, I'm fucking the Headmaster. I purred.

Madara grinned.

"Is that an offer?" Madara purred.

"Maybe, if you behave" I purred.

"Oh, I'll behave" Madara purred.

I got off the desk.

Ring! Ring! Ring!

"Well, I got to go Kain, will be waiting he's my ride" I said, walked past him.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Madara asked.

"No my roommate, well I own the house and he pays rent" I answered.

"I see" Madara said.

"I'll see you tomorrow" I said, smiling.

I walked to the door, and unlocked it.

I waved to him, and walked out of the room.

I walked out of the building to the courtyard.

"Okami over there!" a woman yelled.

"Hey Konan!" I yelled, running to her.

"Who did it go?" Konan asked.

"Huh?" I asked.

"With Madara" Konan whispered.

"We did do anything if that's what you're thinking" I whispered.

Konan smiled.

Honk! Honk!

"Hey Okami!" a man yelled.

"Who's that?" Konan asked.

"That's Kain he' my best friend, and my room mate" I answered.

We walked over to the car.

"Hey, I can't take you home tonight, I have to work over, and I just barely got off come here and tell you" Kain said.

"Ok, well maybe I can get someone to walk me home" I said.

"So who's this?" Kain purred.

"She's taking, and don't you have a girlfriend" I asked.

"Yeah, I just want to know your new friend is" Kain answered.

"I'm Konan, it's nice to meet you" Konan said, smiling.

"Konan!" A man yelled.

Konan, and I turned.

"Pein!" Konan squealed.

Pein walked out to the car.

"Who's this?" Pein growled.

"This is my roommate Kain" I said.

Pein narrowed his eyes.

"Come on, we have to go!" Pein ordered, dragging Konan away.

"I'll see you tomorrow Okami!" Konan yelled.

"Yeah, see you then bye Pein!" I yelled.

Pein waved.

"So his one of the owners of the College" Kain said.

"Yeah" I said.

I turned back to him.

"I'll see you when you get home, ok" I said.

"Yeah, see you then" Kain said.

Kain was about to drive away when, I two arms wrapped around me.

"Hey Itachi, long time no see" Kain said, smiling.

"Hey yeah" Itachi said.

"Hey Itachi, can you take me home, Kain can't" I asked.

"No, I have a meeting I have to go to" Itachi answered.

I looked at Kisame.

"Kisame, can you walk me home?" I asked.

"Yeah, I don't see why not" Kisame answered.

"Yay, think you" I squealed.

Itachi let me go.

"I'll see you guys around, maybe we could have a party, for old time's sack" Kain said.

"Yeah, that would be fun we can't this weekend, something came up" I said.

"Like what?" Kain asked.

"I'll tell you when you get home ok" I answered.

"Alright you better" Kain ordered.

I smiled, and he drove away.

A man walked up to us.

"Sir, you have a meeting a four, we really should be leaving" the man said.

"Yes, I know Okami, Kisame, I'll see you tomorrow" Itachi said.

"Yes Sir I will be waiting at the car" the man said, walking way.

Itachi walked over to Kisame, and pulled him into a kiss.

"Aawww, how sweet Itachi, got himself a boyfriend" I purred, smiling.

Itachi broke the kiss, and smiled at me.

"I'll see you tomorrow ok, lover guy" I said.

Itachi walked over to me, and crushed his lips to mine.

I broke the kiss.

"Itachi!" I gasped.

"I'm bi just so you know, and he doesn't mind" Itachi said, smiling.

"Well I do, I don't want to be the third, wheel in your love life" I growled.

"Well why not, we could have a threesome" Kisame purred.

I rolled my eyes.

"What ever" I growled.

"Is that a yes?" Itachi and Kisame asked, happily.

"Maybe, if I get to know you better" I answered.

"You know me well enough" Itachi pointed out.

"I don't know you that well, we hardly ever seen each other after my Mom and Dad died" I said.

"Yeah, but you know me well enough" Itachi said.

I rolled my eyes again.

"Alright, I then I don't know Kisame, that well you happy now" I growled.

"You don't have to know me, that well to fuck me" Kisame purred.

"What ever, just leave me alone, I'll go home on my own if you're just going to keep harassing me" I growled, and started to walk away.

"Alright, I'm sorry I'll see you tomorrow, Itachi" Kisame said running after me.

Kisame caught up to me.

"I'm sorry" Kisame said.

"It's cool, so how long you two been going out?" I asked.

"A couple mouths now, so was that guy your boyfriend?" Kisame asked.

"No, he's my best friend, and my roommate he has a girlfriend" I answered.

"Cool" Kisame said.

"I know what you're thinking" I said.

"And what would that be?" Kisame purred.

"If I sleep with him" I purred.

Kisame looked at me, and smiled.

"Yeah I sleep with him and his girlfriend" I purred.

"Damn, his girlfriend too" Kisame gaped.

I smiled.

"So anyway, do you think I will get to play on the team?" I asked.

"Yeah, I don't see why not" Kisame answered.

"Well I don't know, Hidan might just make me sit on the bench threw all the games" I said.

"I doubt it, you're a good player, and we could really us you to win" Kisame said.

"Alright, I hope so" I said.

We walked down the sidewalk for a half an hour.

"So, how fare is your place?" Kisame asked.

"That's my house. I answered, pointing to a large house.

"Damn, it's huge!" Kisame gasped.

"I know, I get that all the time" I said.

We walked up to the front door.

I unlocked the door, and we walked in.

"Make yourself at home" I said.

Kisame looked around.

"Wow, this place is as big as Itachi's place" Kisame gasped.

"Thanks, I didn't pay for it, Mom and Dad did" I said.

Kisame walked over to the couch and sat down.

"You want something to drink?' I asked.

"You got any beer?" Kisame asked.

"Yeah, I'll get you one" I said, and walked into the kitchen.

I got into the refrigerator, and pulled out a beer.

I walked back into the living room.

"Do you mind?' I growled.

"What, you said make yourself at home" Kisame purred.

"Well, that doesn't mean you can look throw Kain's porn" I growled.

"Aww come on, I was just looking" Kisame said, smiling.

'Yeah, yeah what ever you're beer" I said, handing him the beer.

I walked around the couth, and sat down next to him.

"What you don't drink?" Kisame asked.

"Yeah, sake I don't like beer" I said.

Kisame opened the beer, and took a drink.

"Hey, isn't that necklace Hidan's?" Kisame asked.

"Holy shit, I forgot I had this on he's going to be pissed" I gasped, getting to my feet.

"Hey, do you know his address, so I can take this back to him" I said.

"I could go with you" Kisame offered.

"Nah, I can go I'll be ok, can you write he's address down?" I asked.

"Yeah" Kisame said.

I walked into the kitchen, and grabbed a peace of paper and a pen then walked back into the living room.

I handed him the paper and pen.

Kisame wrote the address down, and handed it to me.

I looked it over.

"I know where this is, it's not to fare" I said.

"Are you sure you don't want me to go?" Kisame asked.

"Yeah if you want something from the kitchen, then help yourself, and try no to rick the house while I'm gone" I said, walking to the door.

"Oh, and if Kain, come home before I do, tell him I'll be right back" I said, opening the door and walked out.

I poke my head back into the door.

"Oh, and if your going to watch any of those, I would do it while I'm out, I don't really want to see you beating off, if I can help it" I said.

I closed the door quickly before Kisame could say a word.

I walked down the sidewalk until I got to a small white house.

"Hmm, nice place" I purred, to myself.

I walked up to the door.

Knock! Knock!

There was no answer.

Knock! Knock!

There still was no answer.

"I guess no ones home" I said, aloud.

I turned and started to walk away.

The door swung open.

"What the fu!" the person stopped.

I turned and smiled.

"What do you want, I'm busy?" Hidan hissed.

I looked past him, to see a half naked Kakuzu, trying his hardest to cover up.

"I can see that, nice boxers" I purred.

Hidan blushed like mad, as did Kakuzu.

"You're both cute, when you blush" I purred, walking past him.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" Hidan hissed.

"Coming inside" I purred, walking over to Kakuzu, and sitting down next to him.

Kakuzu freaked a little, and covered up some more.

"Oh calm down, I'm bi so this kind of stuff doesn't bother me" I said, smiling.

Kakuzu calmed down.

"What do you want?" Hidan hissed.

"I just wanted to return this, I forgot about it" I said, reaching into my shirt, and pulling out the pendent.

I took the necklace off.

Hidan walked over to me and sat down.

"I didn't get a chance to tell you, you forgot to give it back" Hidan growled.

"I'm sorry man, I didn't mean to keep it" I said, handing it to him.

Hidan took it.

"Its worm" Hidan whispered.

"Well yeah, what do you think these things are cold, I'm not a witch" I laughed.

"Really, let me see" Hidan purred, reaching for my breasts.

"Ah no, now back off, before your boyfriend gets it" I laughed, moving closer to Kakuzu.

"We're not going out!" the two snapped.

"Oh, so your just fuck buddies then?" I purred.

Hidan and Kakuzu's eyes grew large, and they blushed like mad.

"I was just kidding, I don't care if you fuck each other, or not" I said, getting to me feet.

"Where do you think your going?" Hidan purred, grabbing my arm, and pulling me down back onto the couth.

"Home you ass, you got your necklace back, now let me go. I growled.

Hidan let me go, and put the necklace back on.

"Besides I got to get back Kisame, is probly drunk and half naked by now" I said.

"What you planning on sleeping with him and not us? Hidan purred.

"No, I let him do what ever he wants, while I'm gone there's a box of porn, and beer in the frig, what do you think he might be doing right now" I said.

"Damn beer and porn, I think I might like you more now" Hidan purred jumping to his feet.

"Where do you think your going?" I asked.

"To get dressed, and go to your house" Hidan answered, walking away.

I shook my head.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

a href"Image URL address"/a

Warning: A lot of O.C. stuff and swearing light Hentai some Yaoi hope you like it.

Ok now where was I? Oh yeah I talked to Madara about the bathroom thing. He said he would let me off the hook if I gave him a kiss and went to dinner with him I said yes. We made out. I left his office and met Konan. Konan met Kain. Kain met Pein and Pein didn't like him. Itachi and Kisame came up to us. Kain met Kisame. Kain said he couldn't take me home. I asked Itachi if he could he said he couldn't. I asked if Kisame could he said yeah. I walked home with Kisame. Kisame said something about Hidan's necklace. I asked him to give me his address he gave it to me and I left. I got to Hidan's and he almost bit my head off and walked in. I gave him his necklace back. I told him and Kakuzu I had to go and Hidan wanted to go with me so he went to get dressed ok back to the story.

I looked at Kakuzu, with a big smile.

"What?" Kakuzu asked.

"Let me see" I purred.

"What?" Kakuzu gasped, blushing.

"Let me see what's under these covers" I purred, pulling at the covers a little.

"What why?" Kakuzu asked nervously.

"Because I'm board, and a little horny" I purred, pulling at the covers some more.

"Let me see your boobs" Kakuzu purred.

"Ok, but you first" I said.

Kakuzu slowly uncovered himself.

My eyes grew large.

"Damn it's so big" I whispered, moving closer to him.

Kakuzu covered back up quickly.

"Your turn" Kakuzu ordered.

I lifted my shirt showing my breasts.

Kakuzu jumped on me grabbing my breasts.

Kakuzu crushed his lips to mine, and my eye grew large but I kissed him back.

The kiss heated up.

Kakuzu licked at my bottom lip.

I opened my mouth, and let his tongue in.

Kakuzu started to rub my breast and nipples.

"Aawww" I moaned, softly into the kiss.

Kakuzu broke the kiss, and moved down to one of my nipples taking it into his mouth, starting to lick and suck.

"Nnaahhh!" I moaned.

Kakuzu stopped, and looked up at me.

"You like that don't you?" Kakuzu purred.

I blushed, and looked away.

"D-don't say that, and if you call me a whore, like your little bitch did, I'll beat you to an inch of your life" I growled softly.

"Hmm, hm I don't think you're a whore, your to hot to be some cheep whore" Kakuzu purred, into my breast taking it back into his mouth, and sucking again.

Hidan walked into the room, and looked at us.

Kakuzu didn't stop.

"Aahhh, stop Kakuzu!" I moaned.

Kakuzu didn't stop.

Hidan walked over to us, and climbed over Kakuzu then on top of me with Kakuzu.

"Hey, get off me!" I growled.

"Why, when this one looks like it need a little bit of a suck" Hidan purred, taking my other nipple into his mouth.

"Aawww, mmmm!" I moaned.

"C-come on guys, I got to get home before Kisame, makes a mess on my couth, or Kain gets home" I moaned.

Hidan stopped, and looked up at me.

"Who's Kain, your boyfriend?" Hidan purred, into my breast.

"N-no, he's my best friend, and roommate" I moaned.

Hidan said nothing smiling, and went back to what he was doing.

Knock! Knock!

Hidan and Kakuzu stopped.

We looked at the door.

Hidan got off me, and went to the door.

I pulled my shirt back down, and kissed Kakuzu on the check.

"Hurry, go get dressed" I whispered.

Kakuzu jumped to his feet, and ran out of the room naked.

"Mmmm, damn he has a nice ass" I purred, looking at Hidan grinning.

"I know" Hidan purred.

Knock! Knock!

I got to my feet, and ran out of the room.

Hidan opened the door.

Waited by the wall of the next room at the door way.

"Hey Zetsu!" Hidan said.

"Hey man" the dark side said.

"Can we come in, or are you to busy fucking Kakuzu?" the light side laughed.

Kakuzu walked past me with some pants on.

"Hey, I heard that!" Kakuzu snapped.

"Sorry, he said it not me" the dark side said.

"Hey, you where thinking it too" the light side growled.

"Alright, you two stop arguing" Kakuzu laughed.

"So what's up?" Hidan asked.

I heard foot steps walking over to the couch.

"Well we wanted to talk to you, about the new girl on the team" the dark side said.

My eyes widened.

"Oh great now their going to bitch about me being on the team. I thought to myself.

"Ok, so you got something against her, being on the team?" Hidan asked.

"No, we're really happy she's on the team" the light side said.

I smiled, and almost jumped up and down.

"Oh so you like her?" Hidan purred.

"Yeah, she's so hot" the dark side purred.

"But, we seen her with some guy, we bet he's her boyfriend" the light side said sadly.

"Well how knows, she could be single" Kakuzu said.

"We hope so" the dark side said.

"Yeah, what he said" the light side said.

Knock! Knock!

"Great, I bet that's Kisame" I thought to myself.

I heard foot steps walked to the door.

"Hey, Sasori, Deidara!" Hidan said.

"Hey, hm" Deidara said.

"Can we come in?" Sasori asked.

"Yeah, I don't give a fuck" Hidan answered.

I heard foot steps walk over to the couth.

"Hey, can I get a drink, hm?" Deidara asked.

"Uh, yeah you know here the kitchen is" Hidan answered.

My eyes widened, and stepped away from the door way.

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, what am I going to do now?" I asked myself.

I heard foot steps walk towed the room I was in.

Deidara walked into the room, and looked at me.

Deidara squeal, and I grabbed him covering his mouth.

I shook my head.

"Sshhh, please don't say anything, I don't want Zetsu, to know I'm here" I whispered, softy.

Deidara nodded his head, and I let him go.

"Deidara are you ok?" Sasori asked.

"Yeah Danna, I'm ok I just thought I saw a mouse, but it was a dust ball, hm" Deidara answered.

"Ok" Sasori said.

I walked over to the door way.

"So what brings you, and you butt toy here?" Hidan asked.

"Hey, don't call me that, hm!" Deidara yelled, walking into the living room.

"Deidara wanted to know, if you now where Okami lives" Sasori answered.

I smiled.

"Man, I'm hugging him when I get a chance" I thought to myself.

I looked around the room for a door or a window.

I found a open window, and walked over to it quietly.

I climbed out of the window, and walked around to the front door.

Knock! Knock!

The door opened.

"Now wh!' Hidan stopped when he saw me.

"Hey Hidan, did you get your necklace back?" I asked, winking.

"Yeah Kisame, brought it to me" Hidan answered, wide eyed.

"Danna, hm!" Deidara squealed, running to me.

Deidara hugged me, and I hugged him back.

"Dei why did you call me Danna, I thought Sasori was your Danna" I asked.

"He calls everyone, he likes Danna" Sasori answered.

"I think his a little jealous" I purred, hugging Deidara a little tighter.

Deidara giggled.

"What ever" Sasori growled.

Zetsu walked to the door.

I smiled at them.

"Well I got to go, I'll see you tomorrow at school" I said, smiling, and turning to walk away.

"Hey, you don't mind us, coming with you do you?" Hidan asked.

"Yeah, you can come I told Kisame, to meet me at my house he should be inside waiting" I answered.

Hidan the others walked out of his house, and he shut the door.

"So do you got any beer?" Sasori asked.

"Danna, hm!" Deidara hissed.

"I don't like the stuff, but your welcome to it. I prefer sake myself, I don't think Kain will mind, if I share with my friends, and new teammates" I answered.

"Cool" Sasori said.

Zetsu walked up next to me.

"So, how long are you going to be in College?" the dark side asked.

"We're going for a two year degree" the light side said.

"I'm going for the two year Art Degree" I answered.

"Wow, so what kind of art do you do?" the dark side asked.

"Is it painting, you look like a painter" the light side said.

"Yeah painting, I love to paint, and blowing stuff up. I think explains are art" I answered, smiling.

"Wow Danna, I love blowing stuff up too, hm" Deidara said, happily.

"I make puppet sometimes. I love puppets, you can make them look like anything you want, and they won't complain, they just same happy to even be made" I said, blushing a little.

"Wow, that pretty deep brat" Sasori said.

I turned to him.

"Did you just call me brat?" I asked.

"Yeah, what of it" Sasori answered.

I shook my head.

"Don't call me brat, or I will have to start calling Danna, well if that cool with you Deidara" I said, looking at him.

"Yeah if you want to call Sasori, Danna I don't care, hm" Deidara said smiling.

"Fine, I won't call you brat, if you don't call me Danna" Sasori huffed.

I smiled.

"You can call me Danna" Hidan purred.

"Yeah when Hell freezes over" I laughed.

"Besides you'd like it to much" I added.

"Your right, I would" Hidan purred.

We walked up to my house.

We walked up to the door, moaning could be heard.

"Oh my God, I can't believe you let Kisame, bring Itachi here, and let them fuck" Hidan growled.

"I don't think that Itachi, I think that a porn" I said.

Hidan pushed past me, and opened the door.

Kisame almost screamed.

Kisame looked around for something to cover himself with as we walked in the house.

Deidara and I blushed like mad when we saw what he was trying to hide.

"Damn it Kisame, put that thing away, before you put someone's eye out" I growled, cover my eyes, and walking past him.

Deidara followed me daring his face into my back.

"We'll be in my room, until you are either done beating off, or have put it away" I said, walking out of the room, and into anther.

We walked down the hall until we walked up to a door.

"You can look now" I whispered.

"I did not want to see that, now I'm not going to be able to walk for a week, after Sasori no Danna gets done with me, hm" Deidara growled.

I opened the door to my room.

"Holy shit, hm!" Deidara screamed.

We heard people running.

"What, what, did she show you her boobs?" Hidan yelled, running up to us.

I turned to see a naked Kisame, and the others running up to us.

"God damn it Kisame, put on some damn pants!" I snapped, covering my eyes again.

"Oh sorry" Kisame said.

I uncovered my eyes to see Kisame walking way.

"God he has a nice ass too, I wonder if Zetsu has a nice body?" I thought to myself.

I blushed a little when I looked at them.

"Wow, these are amazing" the dark said gasped.

"Did you paint them all?" the light side gasped.

I blushed like mad.

"T-thank you, yes I did my Dad was a painter so got it from him, I have a room full of his painting, and some of the cloths my Mom made" I said.

"Can we see, hm?" Deidara asked.

Yeah. I answered"

We walked down the hall a bit until we walked up to a door.

"Just don't touch anything ok" I said, walking way.

"But Danna, aren't you going in with us, hm?" Deidara asked.

"No, I don't like that room" I answered, walking way.

I walked into my room, and over to my bed.

I sat down.

"Are you alright?" the dark side asked.

"You can tell us" the light side said.

"Yeah I'm ok, its just that was my Mom and Dad's room, and I don't like going in there, it brings back old memories of them, and it hurts thinking about them" I answered, looking down at the floor.

Zetsu walked into my room, and sat down next to me.

I bereted into tears, and bared my face into their chest.

"Why did they have to die, I miss them so much, why did they have to leave me" I cried.

Zetsu put their hand on my head, to try to comfort me.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

a href"Image URL address"/a

Warning: A lot of O.C. stuff and swearing light Yaoi hope you like it.

Ok now where was I? Oh yeah I got to had a little fun with Hidan and Kakuzu. Someone knocked on the door. Kakuzu and I ran for the other room. Zetsu came in. Zetsu told Hidan they where happy to have me on the team and was hoping I was single. Someone else knocked on the door. Deidara and Sasori came in. Hidan asked what they want. Sasori told him that Deidara wanted to know were I lived and asked if he knew. Deidara asked to get something to drink and found me. Deidara almost blow my cover but I stopped him. I climbed out a window and knocked on the door. Hidan opened it and almost bit my head off again. I asked if he got the necklace he said yes. I was bout to leave and Hidan asked if they could come I said yeah. Zetsu and I talked. We got to my house and found Kisame naked watching a porn. Went to my room with Deidara close behind. Deidara freaked and everyone else came running. Seen Kisame fully naked and told him to put on some pants. Zetsu completed me on my art. I showed them to my Mom and Dad's room with my Dad's paintings in it. I walked back to my room and Zetsu asked if I was ok then came and sat down with me. I bereted into tears and they tried to comfort me ok back to the story.

"Why did they have to go, why did they have to leave me alone?" I cried.

"Your not alone you" the dark side stopped

"You have us" the light side finished.

I looked up at them tears in my eyes.

"Thank you Zetsu, I'm sorry I got you all wet" I whispered.

"Its ok its only tears" the dark said whispered.

"Do you feel any better?" the light side whispered.

"Yeah, thank you for listening" I whispered.

Zetsu smiled.

Deidara walked into my bed room door.

"Danna, are you ok, I heard you crying, hm" Deidara asked, with a little bit of worry in his voice.

"Yeah, I'm ok, I just stubbed my toe, and it hurt like Hell" I answered.

"Ok, you want to hang out, for a little bit before we have to leave, hm?" Deidara asked.

"Yeah" I answered.

I got to my feet with Zetsu, and we walked out of the room.

We walked into the living room.

"Oh my God!" I gasped, blushing like mad, and blood starting to run from my nose.

"Who can you guys be doing that already, we haven even been here for long, hm!" Deidara screamed, holding his nose.

"You four could join us" Hidan purred, pumping himself and Kakuzu.

"Get over here Deidara, I need you" Sasori purred.

"Aahhh, you guys a assholes!" I screamed, and ran from the room.

I ran into the bathroom.

I cleaned the blood from my nose and face.

"God damn assholes!" I screamed to myself.

I walked out of the bathroom, and to the kitchen.

I picked up the phone, and dialed a number.

Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring!

"Damn it Kain, stop fucking your girlfriend, and pick up the phone!" I hissed.

"Aahhh, hello?" Kain moaned.

I growled.

"Hey your not coming home, anytime soon are you?" I asked.

"N-no, why?" Kain asked.

"Because, I'm having an orgy right now" I answered.

"Aahhh, hold on baby, what?" Kain moaned.

"I'm having an orgy" I answered.

"What do you mean, an orgy?" Kain asked.

I walked to the doorway that leads to the living room, and I held the phone up.

Loud moaning could be heard.

I put the phone back to my ear.

"Holy fuck, yeah I'll stay here for the night" Kain said.

"Good, I'll get a ride, or walk to school tomorrow ok" I said.

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow" Kain said.

I hung up the phone.

"When you guys are done, with your little orgy leave, and your paying for the cleaning bill, and if I hear one word about not pay, oh may Jashin have mercy on your soul" I growled, and walked back to my room.

I walked in and slammed the door and locked it.

"Good I just meet most of them, and their already fucking in my house, Kain's never going to let me live this down" I growled to myself.

I crawled into bed.

I lay there for a while.

Knock! Knock!

"What!" I snapped.

"Danna, can I talk to you, hm?" a man asked.

"Hold on" I said, and got out of bed.

I walked over to the door unlocked it and opened it a little.

"What do you want Deidara?" I hissed.

"Well I that is, hm" Deidara said, softly.

"Spite it out, or leave me alone" I growled.

"Its late, and we where hoping that is, if you don't mind could we stay here, for the night, hm" Deidara said, softly.

"Yeah what ever, just stay out to my Mom and Dad's room got it!" I said.

"Yes Danna, good night, hm" Deidara said.

"Yeah, good night" I said shut the door.

I walked back to my bed, and crawled back in.

I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

Dream

"Mommy, can we get some ice cream, please?" I begged.

"Ok sweetie, well get some ice cream" Wasurenagusa said.

"Yay, ice cream hurry Daddy, I want ice cream!" I squealed, happily.

"Yes honey, I'm working on it, what kind of ice cream would you like?" Kawauso asked.

"Mint Daddy, you know that" I giggled.

We drove for a ten minutes.

A car was coming down the road toward us, on the other side of the road.

The car in front of us swerved into our lane.

Screech! Crash!

I felt something worm, and wet running down my face I couldn't see anything.

"Mommy, Daddy, what happened?" I asked.

There was no answer.

"Mommy, Daddy?" I asked, tears starting to form in my eyes.

The door where I was sitting opened up.

I looked at the person who opened the door.

"Come on honey, we have to get you out of here" a man said, unbuckling me, and pulling me out of the car.

"But Mommy and Daddy, are in there, I need to stay with them" I whined.

"I know honey I'll go get them, you just stay here ok, stay here with my son" the man said.

"Ok" I whispered.

"Kain, you keep her safe, for Daddy ok" the man said.

"Yes Daddy" Kain said.

The man ran back to the car but it caught on fire, and he couldn't get any closer.

Boom!

"Aaahhhhhhh!" I screamed, tears running down my face.

"Oh Mommy, Daddy" I cried.

The door to my room swung open.

"Okami, we heard you scream!" the dark side gasped.

"Are you alright?" the light side asked.

I put my head into my hands, and started to cry uncontrollably.

Zetsu ran over to the bed, and took me into their arms.

I bared my face into their chest.

"Oh Zetsu, I have a nightmare a nightmare, of how my parents died" I cried.

"Its ok we're here" the dark side whispered.

"Try to go back to sleep" the light side whispered.

"Well you sleep with me, I won't be able to sleep, unless I have someone next to me" I whispered.

Zetsu said nothing and got to their feet.

I put my face in my hands again, tears running down my checks.

"We will be right back, you get covered up" the dark side said.

"We have to get our shirt" the light side said.

"You don't need too, I don't care if your not wearing it, please don't leave me" I whispered, tears running down my face.

Zetsu walked back to the bed.

I got under the covers.

Zetsu crawled into bed on the other side of me covering up.

"Thank you for staying" I whispered, laying my head on their chest.

Zetsu said nothing and started running their fingers throw my hair.

I closed my eyes, and we fell asleep.

It was the next morning.

I slowly opened my eyes.

I sighed.

"Okami, are you feeling beater?" the dark side asked.

"Please do freak out, because we're in your bed with you" the light side whispered.

I looked up at them, and smiled.

"Thank you for staying with me, the whole night I really needed it" I whispered.

"We can" the dark side stopped.

The light side said nothing

"When ever Kain's not here, could you come over, and sleep with me?" I whispered, blushing a little.

"Yeah, we can do that for you" the dark side whispered.

"Anytime you need us to" the light side whispered.

I wrapped my arms around them, and hugged them

Zetsu pulled me up, and was about to kiss me.

Knock! Knock!

We looked at the door.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Danna, I don't feel good, hm" a man whined.

"Hold on" I said.

I got out of bed, and walked to the door.

I opened the door.

"A hangover huh?" I whispered.

Hmm hm. Deidara whispered.

"Poor baby, I'll call in for you, I don't feel like going to school either" I whispered.

"Have you seen Zetsu, hm?" Deidara asked.

Deidara looked past me, and blushed.

"It's not what you think, I'll tell you about it later ok" I whispered.

Deidara slowly nodded his head.

I walked past him, and into the living room.

"Hey assholes, if you do feel good, and are still a little wasted, I will call in for you!" I screamed.

"Oh keep it down, my head" Hidan whined

"Fuck no, I'm having to much fun screaming at you, dick licks for doing what you did last night!" I screamed.

"Oh shut up, brat you're too loud!" Sasori snapped, holding his head.

"Fuck you Danna!" I screamed.

"Don't call me, aahhh, that!" Sasori snapped.

"Danna, please keep it down, hm" Deidara whined, walking up behind me.

"Ok for you Dei" I whispered.

"Yeah, would be nice to the guy, who looks like a girl oohh" Hidan hissed.

"Fuck you asshole, ooohhh, hm!" Deidara hissed.

"Yeah fucker, shut up!" I hissed.

"Are you going to call in?" the dark side asked.

"It's getting closer for classes to start" the light side said, walking up behind us.

"Oh yeah damn" I said, running to the phone.

"Now shut the fuck up, so I can call!" I snapped.

I dialed the Colleges number.

Ring! Ring! Ring!

"Hello, Akatsuki College, front office" a woman said.

"Yes, could I speck to Headmaster Madara pleas?" I asked.

"May I ask whose calling?" the woman asked.

"Okami Akuma******yajuu" I answered.**

**"****He's not in his office, can I leave a message?" the woman asked.**

**"****Please it is very important, that I speck to him" I answered.**

****

**"****Alright, I will have him paged. I will have to put you on hold ok" the woman said.**

**"****Ok, I can wait" I said.**

A few minutes passed.

"Hello!" a man said.

"Sir, it's me Okami" I said.

"You can just call me Madara, baby" Madara purred.

"Hmm, hm you would like that to much, Sir" I purred.

"Wwoo, Okami fucking the Headmaster!" Hidan howled.

"Fucker you better shut up, before I kick your ass!" I screamed.

"Ahem yes, well what can I help you with baby?" Madara asked.

"I'm sorry about that, I need to ask well tell you, I can't come in today. I really don't feel up to it today, I had a really bad night last night" I said.

"Well it doesn't sound like it" Madara purred.

"I really mean it Sir, I don't feel up to it, I just want to say home" I whined.

"I will think about it, if you call me by my first name, and stop calling me Sir, baby" Madara purred.

"Ok, please Madara, can I stay home today?" I asked.

"Alright, you can stay home today, if you sit on my lap tomorrow, after classes are over" Madara purred.

I smiled.

"I can do that" I purred.

"Hey, what about us, are you going to ask about us?" Hidan yelled.

"Shut up, I'm getting to that" I snapped.

"And what would that be?" Madara purred.

"I had some friend from the team over, and they got wasted on my roommate's liquor, and now are paying for it. I don't want them to go to school like that, and I was hoping they could stay here with me, until their hangover are gone" I said.

"Alright if you do one thing for me when you come to classes tomorrow and I will let them miss classes. Madara purred.

"Ok, what is that?" I asked.

"Agree to it, and you will find out tomorrow" Madara purred.

I sighed.

"Fine, can they miss one day of classes?" I asked.

"Good, yes that will be fine baby" Madara answered.

"Oh by the way, who are the friends you want to stay home?" Madara asked.

"Zetsu, Deidara, Kisame, Sasori, Kakuzu, and Hidan" I answered.

"I see" Madara said.

"Oh I think Itachi Uchiha, will be looking for me, and maybe Kisame do you think, it would be ok if he miss classes too?" I asked.

"Yes, I will tell him anyone else?" Madara sighed.

"Really, you mean it?" I squealed.

"Yes" Madara said.

"Do you think you could get Konan, and make Pein come oh, and Tobi please?" I squealed.

There was no answer.

"Oh, please, pretty please?" I asked, happily.

"Yes, I will tell them" Madara answered.

"Thank you so much, please give them my address, so they can find me" I said.

"I will do that, remember you have to be here tomorrow" Madara said.

"Yes, I will I promise" I squealed.

"Good, I will see you tomorrow lover" Madara purred, and hung up the phone before I could say anything.

I hung up the phone.

"Lover, huh?" I purred, to myself.

"What was that Danna, hm?" Deidara asked.

"Oh nothing, just thinking out loud" I answered.

I walked to the bathroom, then got into the cabinet, and pulled out a bottle of pills.

I walked out of the bathroom, and into the living room.

"Here I want you guys, to take these it will get read of your hangovers" I said.

"What you trying to drug us, so you can rape us" Hidan laughed.

I walked over to him, and leaned down.

"No asshole, I'm trying to help!" I screamed, in his ear.

"Aahhh, damn you bitch, I have a bad enough headache, I don't need a migraine!" Hidan hissed.

"Then take this, it will get read of both your headache, and hangover" I said opening the bottle.

I handed each of them a pill.

"Will it make us horny?" Sasori asked.

"No, thank Jashin, it won't you dicks don't need to get horny again" I growled.

"Waters in the kitchen if you need it, I'm getting changed before the others get here" I said walking way.

I walked into my room and locked the door.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

a href"Image URL address"/a

Warning: A lot of O.C. stuff and swearing light Yaoi hope you like it.

Ok now where was I? Oh yeah Deidara was worried about me because he heard me crying. I told him I was ok and just stubbed my toe. I had a nightmare and Zetsu came to see if I was ok. I asked Zetsu to stay with me and they said yes. We woke up the next morning. I thanked them for staying with me. We almost kissed but Deidara knocked. I called in for me and the others. I gave them something to get read of their hangovers. I went back to my room to get changed ok back to the story.

I got undressed and walked to my dresser.

Knock! Knock!

Yes? I asked.

It's us Zetsu can we come in? the dark side asked.

It's only for a minute. The light side said.

Yeah hold on. I answered.

I pulled out one of Kain's long shits and put it on.

The shirt ran past my ass covering nicely.

I walked over to the door and unlocked it then opened the door.

Zetsu walked in and I shut the door.

Zetsu walked over to the bed.

So what's up? I asked happily walking over to them.

We wanted to do this. the dark side said.

We didn't get to earlier. The light side said.

They grabbed me and pulled me into a kiss.

Zetsu fell back onto the bed with me in their arms never breaking the kiss.

I sat on top of their hips and returned the kiss.

Zetsu hands make there way down to my hips and started pushing the shirt up uncovering my ass.

The door opened.

Danna the person stopped.

Wow! Anther gasped.

Damn! Anther purred.

I broke the kiss.

Shut the door we're busy! I hissed throwing a pillow.

The door was shut.

Now where were we? I purred crushing my lips to theirs.

The kiss heated up.

I opened my mouth to let their tongue in.

Zetsu took what they where offered and put their tongue in.

Zetsu explored my mouth rubbing and licking at my tongue.

Zetsu's hand started to pull my shirt up.

We broke the kiss and they pulled my shirt off.

Zetsu started to kiss down to my neck.

No I-I don't need a hicky. I moaned.

Hmm hm. Zetsu purred in my neck starting to lick it.

No I mean it. I moaned.

Then we will just have to suck some where else. The dark said purred.

How about here? the light side purred moving down to one of my nipples.

T-that is a good place. I whispered blushing a little.

Zetsu took my nipple into their mouth and started to lick and suck.

Aww I moaned softly.

Zetsu moved their hand down my body and between my legs putting their fingers at my entrance.

Aww I moaned as their started to move their fingers.

I moved my hand between my legs and to their zipper unzipping it.

I reached into their pants and pulled out their length.

More I want more of you. I whispered in their ear.

Zetsu smiled and removed their fingers then placing their length at my entrance.

Knock! Knock!

We growled and looked at the door.

What Deidara what? I screamed.

Sorry Senpai it's me Tobi. Tobi said.

God damn it. I hissed.

I crawled off of Zetsu.

Zetsu sat up and sighed.

Tell me about it. I growled looking throw my dresser.

Knock! Knock!

Yes Tobi? I almost hissed.

It's not Tobi its Konan I think you scared him now his sitting on the couth mopping. Konan said.

I sighed.

We'll be out in a minute. I said.

We? Konan purred.

Yeah we. I growled.

Ok you two. Konan purred.

I looked at Zetsu and grinned.

No three. I said.

What no way three damn! Konan gasped,

Hey guys she's got three people in there! Konan yelled.

A moment pasted.

What that doesn't count! Konan yelled.

I pulled out a high cut tank top and a pair of boxers.

I put the tank top on then the boxers.

I walked over to Zetsu.

Come on you two we better get out there before she does something that we all well regret. I said smiling.

Zetsu got to their feet.

We walked to the door.

Zetsu wrapped their arms around me.

We can pick up where we left off tonight. The dark side purred.

If you're friend Kain doesn't show up. the light side purred.

I smiled.

I opened the door.

Yes it counts their two in one so hot. I purred.

Zetsu kissed me on the neck.

Hmm I think they like you. Konan purred.

I think I like them too who couldn't like these two? I purred.

Zetsu let me go and we walked into the living room.

Senpai I'm sorry I bothered you. Tobi said sadly.

Oh don't be sorry you just stopped her from getting any. Hidan laughed.

Mother fucker shut the fuck up! I snapped.

Mother fucker I maybe but the mother I fuck isn't the mother of me. Hidan purred.

I looked at him and blinked a couple times.

Nice very nice. I said wide eyed.

Thanks. Hidan purred.

Did you think of that one all on your own? Kisame purred.

Ha no his to slow to think of anything that cool on his own, hm. Deidara said grinning.

Fuck you blondie! Hidan hissed.

No you would like it to much, hm. Deidara purred.

Hidan snorted and turned his back to Deidara.

Oh I didn't here him protest. I purred.

Everyone started laughing.

Anyway Tobi I'm sorry I snapped at you. I said walking over to him and sitting down next to him.

It's ok Senpai. Tobi squealed hugging me.

Tobi moved his hand to one of my breasts.

Let go or I will kill you. I whispered.

Tobi let go of my breast.

Good boy. I whispered.

I got to my feet.

Hey Itachi Konan Pein glad to see you here and Tobi thanks for coming I didn't want to be stock here with these guys all by myself. I said smiling.

Are you sure you didn't want to be alone with Zetsu? Hidan purred.

Well I really wouldn't mind staying here with them it's just you I didn't want to be stock with alone. I said.

Ouch that one really hurts. Hidan said grinning.

Good I hope it did. I said grinning.

So what are we going to do while we're here? Konan asked.

We could watch anther porn. Sasori said.

Oh no not again. I growled.

You and Konan could get naked and act out one of the girl on girl seines. Hidan purred.

Pein and I looked at him with doom in our eyes.

Piss off dick lick. I hissed.

Alright enough you two what are we going to do for fun? Itachi asked.

I don't know what do you want to play? I asked.

Truth or dare. Konan answered.

Ok but no daring anyone to fuck someone else. I ordered.

Aww hey not? Hidan whined.

Because it would take to long and if someone dared Konan to sleep with them I think Pein would kill them. I said.

Hidan looked at Pein.

Good point but we don't have to tell her to sleep with anyone we could have you do it. Hidan purred.

Like I said it would take to long. I said.

Fine but everything else is good. Hidan said.

Well if you I think its ok I don't want to piss anyone off. I said.

What that's not fair if you don't want to do something then you won't. Hidan snapped.

No I don't say that you ass if I did don't think it should be done or can't be done with out minutely scarring someone then it's cool. I snapped.

Alright nothing to extreme. Hidan said.

Yeah. I said.

So who starts? Kisame asked.

I guess I'll start. I said.

I looked around and grinned.

Hidan truth or dare? I purred.

Hmm dare. Hidan said.

I dare you to get completely naked and run down the street screaming I feel so pretty oh so pretty. I purred.

Everyone started laughing.

What no. Hidan snapped.

Well if you don't have the balls then we will just have to call you little Miss Hidan. I purred.

Everyone started laughing harder.

Fuck fine. Hidan hissed.

Hidan got to his feet and started taking off his cloths.

Ooowww sexy! Konan and I howled.

Hidan covered himself and blushed.

Alright now get that fine naked ass outside. I purred getting to my feet.

Hidan walked to the door.

I walked over to him.

Are you going out? I purred and smacked him on the ass.

Hidan gave me an ugly look and walked out the door.

I ran past the others and into my room as fast as I could I ran back with a camera in my hands.

I turned it on and started to file.

I feel pretty oh so pretty. Hidan said running down the street.

Louder Hidan we can't hear you! I yelled.

I feel pretty oh so pretty! Hidan yelled continuing to run.

Several people started to gather and laugh.

Shut the fuck up you ugly fucks! Hidan screamed and started to come back to the house.

I turned off the camera and quickly hid it.

Get the fuck out of my way! Hidan snapped pushing past us.

Hidan's face was apple red he quickly put his cloths back on.

You have a nice run? I purred.

Shut the fuck up! Hidan snapped.

It's my turn. Hidan said sitting down.

We all walked over to where we where sitting and sat down.

Okami truth or dare? Hidan growled.

Truth. I said calmly.

What you afraid of what I would do to you if you said dare? Hidan purred.

Alright you baby dare. I said.

You get naked and run outside yelling I feel pretty oh so pretty. Hidan ordered.

The same dare can't be done until everyone has had a turn. I said.

Alright then get naked and sit on my lap. Hidan purred.

I got to my feet and got undressed.

I walked over to him and sat down on his lap.

Try not to pock me with that thing. I said.

I'm not making any promise. Hidan purred.

Ok Konan your turn. I said.

Uh yeah ok Pein truth or dare? Konan asked.

Truth. Pein answered.

Do you love me? Konan asked.

Yes. Pein answered.

Aww come on! me and the others shouted.

Konan stuck out her tongue.

Pein it's your turn. Konan said.

Truth or dare? Pein asked.

Dare. Konan answered.

Pein looked at her and grinned.

Konan I dare you to get naked and sit on my lap. Pein purred.

No come sit on my lap. I purred.

Konan got to her feet and got undressed.

I'll sit on your lap when you dare me to. Konan purred walking over to Pein and sat down on his lap.

Hidan wrapped his arms around my hips and pulled me closer.

Ok Deidara it's your turn. I said.

Ok Okami no Danna truth or dare, hm? Deidara asked.

I'll go with truth this time. I answered.

Ok would you suck anyone in this room cock, hm? Deidara purred.

Yes I would but I'm not telling how. I purred.

Aww come on, hm. Deidara whined.

Nope not telling. I said smiling.

Hidan moved his hand between my legs and put his fingers at my entrance slowly moving them.

Would you suck mine? Hidan whispered in my ear.

Aahh stop it and I'm not telling. I moaned.

Oh come on you know you want too. Hidan purred moving his fingers faster.

Aahhh stop it or I'm setting somewhere else. I moaned.

Tell me and I will. Hidan purred.

Fine just stop! I moan.

Hidan stopped and I jumped to my feet and ran to Zetsu sitting on their lap.

Zetsu wrapped their arms around me.

I would suck theirs. I purred kissing them on the check.

We know that but what about the rest of us? Kakuzu asked.

Yeah I would your all so damn hot. I purred.

Even me Senpai? Tobi squealed.

Even you Tobi even if I don't know what your face looks like. I said smiling.

I'll go next. Sasori said.

Itachi truth or dare? Sasori asked.

Dare. Itachi answered.

I dare you to kiss Hidan. Sasori purred.

Itachi got to his feet and walked over to Hidan.

Itachi leaned down and quickly kissed Hidan on the lips.

Hidan grabbed Itachi crushing their lips together.

Itachi fell on top of Hidan and their kiss heated up.

Everyone in the room noses started to bleed.

Damn that's so hot. I whispered.

Itachi broke the kiss and got to his feet walking back to his set.

Ahem it's my turn. Kisame growled.

Hidan grinned.

Kakuzu truth or dare? Kisame asked.

I don't like your guy's dares so truth I guess. Kakuzu answered.

Have you ever sleep with a woman? Kisame asked.

Kakuzu didn't answer.

You have to tell us. Kisame said.

Have you? Kakuzu hissed.

This isn't about me it's about you. Kisame said.

Kakuzu didn't answer.

I have like three times. I said breaking the silence.

Kakuzu and Kisame looked at me.

Yeah I have I'm bi I could go either way. I said smiling.

Well I haven't been with a woman but I would love too. Kakuzu said blushing a little.

I grinned.

Well it's your turn Kakuzu. I said.

Ah Pein Sir truth or dare? Kakuzu asked.

Dare. Pein answered.

Jezz I don't know what to dare you with out getting killed. Kakuzu said.

Just dare me to do something. Pein ordered.

I dare you to kiss Okami don't kill me Konan. Kakuzu said.

Konan and I smiled.

Pein and Konan got to his feet and he walked over to me and I looked up at him.

Pein leaned down and kissed me quickly and pulled away.

Ha you call that a kiss. Itachi said grinning.

Shut up he has a girlfriend and I wish to live. I snapped.

I don't care if he kissed you I like kissing you. Konan said.

I smiled.

Then why don't you to make out? Sasori purred.

Yeah make out! Tobi squealed.

Because it would led to anther orgy and I'm not in the mood for an orgy. I said.

Pein and Konan looked at me in shock.

Don't look at me look at them I went to bed. I said.

What about Zetsu where were they? Konan asked.

Zetsu grinned.

I didn't answer and blushed.

Kisame blushed like mad.

I-I was horny and well Hidan and Kakuzu where going at it and so was Deidara and Sasori. Kisame said looking at Itachi.

Itachi raised an eye brow.

You know I haven't sleep with them yet they any good? Itachi asked.

Kisame and I looked at him in shock.

I wouldn't know someone interrupted us. I growled looking at Tobi.

Y-yeah they are. Kisame answered.

Sorry Sempai. Tobi whispered.

I smiled.

Its ok don't worry about it I'll get my turn. I purred.

Zetsu grinned and kissed me on the neck.

Aww ok Tobi it's your turn. I moaned.

Ok Deidara Sempai truth or dare. Tobi asked.

Uh dare, hm. Deidara answered.

Dare uh I dare you to kiss me. Tobi said.

Who am I going to do that you're wearing a mask, hm. Deidara said.

Like this. Tobi said removing the mask just a little showing his lips.

Deidara got to his feet and walked over to Tobi then leaned down.

No tongue I get enough of that from Sasori no Danna, hm. Deidara ordered almost giggling.

Deidara kissed Tobi on the lips and pulled way.

You call that a kiss. I purred getting to my feet and walking over to Tobi.

I leaned down and crushed my lip to Tobi's.

The kiss heated up and Tobi licked at my bottom lip and I opened my mouth letting his tongue in.

I pushed Tobi back on to his back and sat on top of him.

I started to grind my hips with his.

Tobi broke the kiss.

Aawww Sempai. Tobi moaned softly.

I leaned down.

You like that don't you? I whispered.

Mmm hm. Tobi moaned.

Good I would hope so. I said.

I got to my feet and walked back to Zetsu and sat down on their lap again.

Damn that's mean. Hidan said.

I smiled.

Ok I'm bord and horny now get out I need to take care of both. I said.

What! Everyone in the room gasped.

Get out I'm happy you came. I said getting to my feet.

Why do we have to leave we could stay here again. Hidan said.

Nope sorry I don't want anther orgy going on not today. I said.

Everyone got to their feet.

Konan got dressed.

I'll see you guys at school tomorrow ok. I said.

Ok it was fun but we will have to play some more games when we come over again. Konan said.

Yeah we will. I said.

Everyone walked to the door.

Konan and Pein where the first to walk out the door.

We'll take to you tomorrow Danna, hm. Deidara said walking out the door with Sasori.

Hey Hidan is there going to be precuts tomorrow? Kisame asked as him Itachi Hidan and Kakuzu walked out the door.

Yeah after classed I expect to see you there tomorrow. Hidan hissed turning back to me.

I'll be there if I can get out of distraction. I said.

Tobi started to walk out the door but I grabbed him.

Where are you going? I purred pulling him back into the house and shutting the door.

Uh Sempai I thought you and Zetsu where going to. Tobi was cut off.

Oh we are I want you too. I purred.

Well if it's ok with you Zetsu. I said turning to them

It's fine with us. the dark said said.

Don't be a baby Tobi and have some fun with us. the light side purred.

Ok. Tobi said.

Tobi grabbed me and picked me up bridle style.

Zetsu walked away with Tobi close behind.

We walked into the bedroom.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

_Warning: A lot of O.C. stuff and swearing heavy Hentai hope you like it.Ok now where was I? Oh yeah I was about to get chanced but someone knocked on the door. Zetsu asked to come in. I told them how they reminded me of someone I once knew. We make out. We almost had fun. Tobi Itachi Pein and Konan came over. We played truth or dare. I got bored and horny and sent everyone but Zetsu home ok back to the story.We walked into the bedroom.Zetsu walked over to the bed, and laid me down.I looked up at them, and smiled."Now where were we?" the dark side purred."Oh, we remember" the light side purred.I took off my shirt."Hmm, we missed looking at those" the dark side purred."Very much" the light side purred."Hmm, hm well you be good, and you will get to see more of these" I purred, pulling their pants down."Mmm, I didn't get a good look of this earlier" I purred.Zetsu smiled."Zetsu, you have a beautiful body, you should model for me sometime" I said, looking up at them.Zetsu said nothing leaning down, and kissed me on the lips.I wrapped my arms around their neck, and kissed them back.We kissed for a few moments.Zetsu's hands moved down my sides, to my boxers pulling them off.Zetsu broke the kiss.Zetsu wrapped their arms around me, and put me farther onto the bed.Zetsu crushed their lips to mine again.The kiss heated up.Zetsu licked at my bottom lip.I opened my mouth to let their tongue in.Zetsu explored every inch of my mouth, licking at my tongue.Zetsu's hands moved down my body to my hips then to my Inner thigh."Mmm!" I moaned into the kiss.Zetsu broke the kiss, and moved between my legs, placing their length at my entrance then thrusting in."Aaahhh, Zetsu!" I moaned."O-Okami, you're so tight!" the dark side moaned.The light side said nothing, pulling almost all the way out then thrusting back in."Aaahhh, no you're just so big!" I moaned, wrapping my arms around their neck, and my legs around their hips."Zetsu, faster, harder!" I moaned.Zetsu did as they were asked, picking up their speed, and pace slamming into me."Aaahhh, so good!" we moaned.I started to move in time with them."Oh God Zetsu, I wish I had met you sooner!" I moaned.Zetsu said nothing, and smiled."Okami, you will keep doing this, with us won't you?" the dark side moaned."Please say you will!" the light side moaned."Y-yes, anytime you want too!" I moaned."Will you go out with us?" the dark side moaned."Please say yes!" the light side moaned."Y-you're, asking me out, w-when we're having sex?" I moaned.Zetsu said nothing, pulling almost all the way out then thrusting back in hard."Aahhh, I'm just asking" I moaned."W-we're really not g-good, with asking anyone out" the dark side moaned."We're sorry" the light side moaned, pulling almost all the way out, then thrusting back in."Aahhh, it's just a little weird, to ask me out, when we're in the middle of something like this" I moaned.Zetsu said nothing."J-just ask me, when we're done ok" I moaned, as they thrust in hard.Zetsu smiled.We kept our rhythm and pace for an hour."Okami, we're going to cum!" the dark side moaned."So close!" the light side moaned."Cum with me Zetsu!" I moaned.Zetsu started to move a little faster, and harder."Aaahhhh!" we moaned.Zetsu shot their seed deep into me.I came on their hips, and the bed.Zetsu pulled out of me then fell on top of me panting."Ha, ha damn Zetsu, your better then Kain" I panted."You've sleep with him, we're not your first?" the dark side panted.The light side said nothing.I looked way, blushing like mad.Zetsu started kissing my neck."We don't care, we just wish we could have been your first" the dark side purred, in my neck."We didn't mean to sound disappointed" the light side said, in my neck kissing it again.I said nothing.Zetsu stopped kissing my neck.Zetsu rolled of me onto the, and turning on their side."Will you go out with us?" the dark side asked."Please say yes" the light side said.I looked at them smiling."Of course I will go out with you" I answered."Wait I can't, I have to go to dinner, with Headmaster Madara" I said, sadly.Zetsu said nothing."I'm sorry, I want to go out with you, but I agreed to go to dinner with him" I said, sadly."That shouldn't stop you from going out with us" the dark side said."We won't mind, if you go to dinner with him, that's probly the only reason you got us all out of going to classes" the light side said."Yeah, but that would be cheating on you, and I don't want to do that" I said, sadly looking away.Zetsu put their hand on my chin, making me look up at them."We don't care, as long as you come back to us" the dark side purred.The light side said nothing, and smiled."So what you're my pimp?" I growled."No, no we didn't mean it like that, we don't mind having an open relationship" the dark side gasped."We really didn't mean anything by it" the light side gasped.I said nothing, and pulled away.Zetsu wrapped their arms around me."Fine, but if you want me to stop I will, and it is one date, I will tell him I'm going to be going out with you, and I don't want to go on anymore dates with him. If he doesn't like that, then he can kiss my pretty white ass" I said, tuning to them.Zetsu smiled, and kissed me on the lips.We kissed for a few minutes.We broke the kiss for air."Zetsu, will you walk to town with me?" I asked, smiling."Yes of course" the dark side said."What do you need to get in town?" the light side asked."Something for dinner tonight" I answered."We were hope we could take you to dinner tonight, and maybe a movie" the dark side said."Well you go to dinner with us?" the light side asked."Why wouldn't I? You are my boyfriends" I answered, smiling.Zetsu smiled.Zetsu sat up.I sat up too.We got off the bed."Hey before we go to dinner, do you think you could give me some time to myself, so I can get ready? I want to surprise you" I said, pulling on my boxers, and some pants that where on the floor."After we get back from town, we will let you have sometime alone" the dark side said, smiling."We will pick you up at seven" the light side said."Ok seven it is" I said, smiling.Zetsu got dressed.I found a shirt on the floor, and put it on."I need to go laundry, sometime soon" I thought to myself.Zetsu walked over to me, and wrapped their arms around me."You smell so good, after sex" the dark side purred.Zetsu started licking my neck."And you taste, so good" the light side purred."Hmm, hm quite it, we still have to go to town" I moaned.Zetsu started to suck on my neck."Aahhh stop, no hickeys" I moaned, trying to pull away."Hmm, hm alright" the dark side purred."Else where then" the light side purred, lifting up my shirt."Aahhh, you horny bastards" I gasped.Knock! Knock!Zetsu and I looked at the door.I pulled my shirt down again.Zetsu and I walked to the door.Knock! Knock!"I'm coming!" I yelled.I opened the door."Madara Sir, what brings you here?" I almost gasped."I brought your home work" Madara said, smiling.I took the papers from him."Thank you Sir" I said, smiling."Okami, we will be right back, we need to get a drink, before we leave" the dark side said.The light said nothing."Ok I'll be waiting outside for you" I said, kissing them on the cheek.Zetsu looked at Madara and grinned.Zetsu walked away.I walked outside, and shut the door."Our date isn't until Saturday, remember?" I said."I know, I just wanted to see you, but I see you have a boyfriend now" Madara said, almost angrily."Oh, are you getting mad at me for having a life? I side I wouldn't date you you're my Headmaster, nothing more" I growled."No, I'm not mad" Madara said, calmly."Oh yeah, I believe that, you will have to deal with it, I said I wouldn't date you, so get over it" I almost snapped."I said I wasn't mad" Madara said, calmly.I said nothing."Well, I see the date is over" Madara said."We can still have the date, as agreed" I said.Madara smiled."Are you sure your boyfriend won't mind?" Madara said, grinning.The door opened just as he said that."We don't mind, it is only one date, and she will come back to us" the dark side said, grinning wrapping their arms around me.I blushed like mad."Well Sir, we have to go to town, I will talk to you tomorrow" I said, smiling."Yes, I will see you tomorrow, in your school uniform" Madara said, smiling a dirty smile.I blushed even harder."Yeah" I said.Madara turned, and started to walk away but stopped."You wouldn't mind, me going with you would you?" Madara asked, never turning to look at me.I sighed, and looked at Zetsu.Zetsu smiled."That's fine, I don't mind" I answered.Zetsu and I walked over to him."I would have brought your homework, if I know you where here Zetsu" Madara said."It's alright Sir, we will get it tomorrow" the dark side said."After we walk to school with Okami" the light side purred, wrapping their arms around me stopping me.I giggled.Madara growled very softly.I smirked when he wasn't looking.We walked to town."I need to get something to eat" I said.We walked into a store.I picked out some fruit meat some vegetables, and other thinks I needed."Is there anything you like Zetsu?" I asked, looking at them."Everything you got, is what we like" the dark side said."You're just saying that" I said, smiling."No it's true" the light side said.Madara rolled his eyes.I kissed them on the cheek."Ok, if you say so" I said, smiling."Is there anything you would like, Sir?" I asked, smiling."I would like you to call me Madara" Madara said."I meant food, but ok you did ask me to call you by your first name, I'm sorry Madara" I said, smiling.Madara smiled."No, I don't need anything, but thank you" Madara said, smiling."We will be right back" the dark side said."We need to talk to someone" the light side said."Ok, I'll be waiting here" I said.Zetsu waked away.Madara smirked."Don't look at me like that, I'm with them so get over it" I growled.Madara quickly pinned me to a wall."You may go home to them at night, but for the next two weeks you are mine" Madara purred.I was about to say something, but Madara crushed his lips to mine."Mmm!" I growled, into the kiss.I quickly pushed him off me."Damn it, what is wrong with you!" I snapped.People started to stair."Sshhh!" Madara hissed.I looked around."What are you looking at!" I hissed.Everyone went back to what they where doing."Fucker do that again, I dare you" I hissed, starting to walk away.Madara grabbed my arm stopping me.I turned and looked at him with anger in my eyes."I'm sorry" Madara whispered."No your not!" I whispered, pulling away from him.Madara said noting, and looked at the floor."I'll talk to you tomorrow Sir" I growled, and walked away."Son of a bitch, if he things I'm going to sit on his lap now, he's sorely mistaken" I thought to myself."And I'm wearing three pair of boxers tomorrow" I added.I walked over to Zetsu.Zetsu was talking to Hidan and Kakuzu."Hey guys!" I said waving.Zetsu turned, and smiled."Hey chicky" Hidan purred.I smiled,"We hear you have a boyfriend now" Kakuzu said, smiling."Oh yeah, I got one now" I purred, wrapping my arms around Zetsu's arm."Damn man you work fast, first you sleep with her, and now your dating her nice" Hidan said, grinning."Damn it Zetsu, I wanted to be the first to brag" I wined, playfully."You better not tell the others, I want too got it! That goes for all of you" I ordered."Tell the others what Danna, hm?" a man asked, walking up to us.I jumped a little, and turned to see Deidara, Sasori, Konan, and Pein walking up to us.I walked over to Deidara, and grabbed Konan."Oh look, the girls want to have a little talk" Hidan laughed.Deidara Konan and I flipped him the bird."Anytime, we could really have a lot of fun" Hidan purred.Pein, Sasori, and Zetsu, gave him a really ugly look, and punched him on the arm."Aahhh, damn it, I was just joking" Hidan hissed, grabbing his arm.Deidara Konan and I started laughing.I pulled them away from the others."What didn't you want them to tell us?" Konan whispered.I smiled big."I have a boyfriend" I whispered happily."Oh know who" Konan giggled.Deidara's eyes grew large."Oh my God Zetsu, its Zetsu right, hm?" Deidara whispered."Hmm hm" I said, happily.We all squealed happily.People looked at us.I was about to say something but was cut off."What the hell are you looking at?" Konan snapped.The people went back to what they where doing."Wow, I haven't had a little school girl moment in a long time, God I feel so gay right now, but I don't care I'm so damn happy" I said, happily.We started walk back."Oh look Zetsu, your sex toy is coming back for more" Hidan purred, grinning.Zetsu turned, and smiled.I ran to them, and jumped into their arms.I wrapped my arms around their neck, and my leg around their hips.Zetsu put their hands on my ass to hold me up."Yes, I'm their sex toy, and their mine all mine" I purred, crushing my lips to theirs."Oh get a room" Hidan growled.I broke the kiss, and looked at him."Oh you know you like to watch" I purred.Hidan rolled his eyes."You guys can't tell Kisame, Itachi, or Tobi I want to tell them" I ordered."Yeah, yeah" Hidan huffed, still rubbing his arm."I want tell them, you won't either, will you Pein baby?" Konan said."No, it's not my place" Pein answered."I won't will you Danna, hm?" Deidara asked."No, she wouldn't let me come over, and get free beer anymore" Sasori answered."Same here" Kakuzu said.Zetsu and I smiled."Well I got everything I needed" I said, jumping out of Zetsu's arms."We will let you have some time alone, so you can get ready for our date" the dark side said."Well be at your house to pick you up at seven" the light side said."Ok" I said, happily.Zetsu kissed me on the lips.We broke the kiss."So Zetsu, you want to hang out with us for a little while?" Kakuzu asked."Yeah, for a little bit" the dark side, answered."No bars" the light side ordered."Aw, why not? Not like you'll get drunk that quick" Sasori whined."No!" the dark side snapped."No bars" the light side ordered."Alright fine" Sasori huffed, folding his arms over his chest."I'll see you at seven" I said, hugging Zetsu.Zetsu hugged me back."Seven it is" the dark side said."Until then baby" the light side purred.I blushed like mad.I grabbing Konan and Deidara."Pein, Sasori, I'm going to barrow them for a little bit" I said, pulling them away."Please you guys have to help me, I have no idea what I'm doing, or looking for" I begged."What you mean to tell me, a hot woman like you, has never gone on a date before, hm?" Deidara gasped."I'm picky, and none of the guys that asked me out, where what I was looking for in a man" I said."Not one?" Konan asked."No not one" I answered."Then why Zetsu, hm?" Deidara asked.I blushed."Well, they remind me of someone, I have forgotten, it's a long story, I'll tell you about it later" I said."Ok, well help you" Konan said, smiling."Yeah, hm" Deidara said, smiling.TBC _


End file.
